


Честный обмен

by MagicL



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Kradam, M/M, Romance, Крадам, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicL/pseuds/MagicL
Summary: Крис ошеломленно уставился на него и вдруг рассмеялся:– Ануп, ты хоть понимаешь… Мы говорим о двадцати тысячах фунтов, и это только чтобы расплатиться с долгами. Ещё двадцать нужно, чтобы привести поместье в порядок, и оно снова могло приносить доход.– Да, именно о таких деньгах я и говорю.– Кого мне придется убить? – безучастно спросил Крис.– Не убить. Выйти замуж.





	Честный обмен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Inconvenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41762) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



– Крииис! – Эллисон сбежала по лестнице и, едва Крис успел ступить на землю из экипажа, кинулась ему на шею, чуть не сбив с ног. Ухватившись одной рукой за дверцу, чтобы не упасть, второй он обнял сестру, и губы его сами собой растянулись в сокрушенной улыбке – а он-то беспокоился, что по возвращении обнаружит ее чересчур уж жеманной юной леди.  
В черном платье она казалась старше своих семнадцати лет, а из прически, которую так можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, выбивались длинные пряди.  
– Ты как? – спросила Эллисон, обнимая его в ответ. Отступив на шаг назад, она внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы. – Мама сказала, ты собрался…Тебе адвокаты всё рассказали?  
Крис постарался не выглядеть мрачным.  
– Они сказали мне то, что должны были, – ответил он спокойно. – Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
Эллисон только закатила глаза.  
– Я не глупая, – сказала она. – Мама плачет днями напролет, хоть и старается, чтобы я не видела. Я ведь догадываюсь, что происходит, она только не говорит мне, насколько всё плохо. Так что давай, расскажи мне. Нас всех арестуют за долги? Я читала один роман, там девушку заперли в темнице, и она потом сбежала, спустившись по веревке из окна.  
– Никто нас не арестует! – Крис устало потер ладонью лицо, но поднял глаза, когда в дверях появился дворецкий и чопорно объявил:  
– Добро пожаловать домой, ваше сиятельство.  
Внезапно Криса заново охватило чувство потери – он больше никогда не увидит отца. Его отец мертв.  
Мать встретила Криса не так бурно. Она тихо сидела в гостиной, но, едва лишь завидев Криса, вскочила и, выронив из рук вышивание, крепко обняла его. Траурная одежда каким-то образом делала ее меньше; в глазах не было слез, но вокруг них залегли морщинки, свидетельствующие об усталости и напряжении. Крис снова обнял мать.  
– Всё наладится, – заверил он ее.  
Печально улыбнувшись, она погладила его по щеке.  
– Я рада, что ты дома, милый. Расскажи нам всё. Бонапарт действительно отрекся от трона? – спросила она, потянув его за руку и усаживаясь на софу. 

***

Ничего не наладится. Крис лежал в своей кровати, наслаждаясь забытым за пять лет военной кампании – когда доводилось спать лишь на койках или мерзлой земле – теплом тяжелых покрывал. Он вслушивался в знакомые звуки, которые издавал огромный дом – дружелюбные, в отличие от привычных ружейных залпов и грохота пушек.  
В те дни ему так часто снилось, что он возвращается домой, что теперь трудно было поверить в то, что он здесь на самом деле. И ещё труднее было поверить, что уже через месяц или два у него не останется ничего. Дом будет продан, и в его комнате будет спать какой-то незнакомец.  
Утром он рассказал обо всем матери и сестре. Самым ужасным для Криса было видеть застывшее лицо Эллисон, и он не смел произносить слова громче, чем шепотом, говоря ей, что не будет приданого, как не будет и ее первого сезона в Лондоне.  
Наследство матери было нетронуто, но это было всё, что у них осталось. Они смогут жить в небольшом домике где-нибудь в глуши, вдалеке от приличного общества. Для Эллисон, с девяти лет считавшей дни до ее дебюта в высшем свете, это был конец всего.  
Хуже могло быть лишь одно.  
– Мне надо будет завтра поехать в Лондон, поговорить с адвокатами, – наконец сказал Крис, решив не упоминать об еще одном необходимом визите, однако мать взглянула на него с печальным пониманием.

***

На следующее утро лорд О`Коннел пожимал руку Криса в своем кабинете с похожим выражением на лице.  
– Почему бы вам с Кэтрин не прогуляться? – Радушно предложил он, оставив их наедине, и Кэти, взяв Криса под локоть, повела его в сад.  
– Всё на самом деле так плохо? – спросила она его, как только они оказались на улице.  
– Да, – ответил Крис, и она кивнула, отпуская его руку, прежде чем опуститься на садовую скамейку. В ее глазах стояли слезы, но ни одна из них не пролилась. Кэти была так прекрасна, что Крис ощущал почти физическую боль. Все ужасные дни войны он нес с собой ее образ, эту ее спокойную красоту; раз за разом перечитывал письмо, которое она тайком вложила в его руку в тот день, когда он оставил ее, пообещав обязательно вернуться.  
– Ты знаешь, деньги для меня не так уж и важны. Мое приданое невелико, но…  
– Дело не в деньгах, – сказал Крис, перебивая ее. – Я смогу прожить на свое содержание.  
Кэти на секунду замялась.  
– Конвэй-парк?  
– Его придется продать. Все придется продать.  
– О, Крис, – вздохнула она и протянула ему руку.  
Он должен был отвернуться, должен был, иначе он схватил бы ее в объятья и поцеловал, но лорд О`Коннел доверял ему.  
– Мне очень жаль, – тихо ответил он.  
С минуту она молчала, но когда Крис взглянул на нее, Кэти решительно вскинула голову и улыбнулась ему.  
– Тогда, надеюсь, мы сможем остаться хорошими друзьями, – сказала она. – К тому же никогда не знаешь… Всё еще может… – она внезапно смолкла, и от её улыбки не осталось и следа.  
– Крис, пожалуйста, иди, – произнесла она, едва не плача.  
Он быстро пошел прочь и, зайдя в дом, вытер глаза рукавом, не обращая внимания на стоящих в холле слуг.

***

«Хуже быть уже не может», – думал Крис, направляясь в офис их семейных адвокатов. И всё же, сидя там, он чувствовал, как их голоса, рассказывающие о соглашениях и долгах, о пустых банковских счетах и уменьшившихся доходах от ренты, сливаются в глухой гул. Всё, что было ему дорого в жизни, внезапно превратилось лишь в цифры на бумаге, о которых адвокаты, казалось, говорили уже несколько часов. И поверх их пустых, безжизненных голосов в его голове по-прежнему звучали полные тоски слова Кэти.

К тому времени как они закончили, на улице уже стемнело. Мистер Сарвер, его стряпчий, складывая документы в папку, произнес:  
– Нет никакой необходимости начинать распродавать имущество немедленно, милорд. Мы сделаем всё как можно тише.  
– Я не вижу причин тянуть с этим, – бесцветным голосом произнес Крис. – Мы и так задержали выплаты на два месяца, и деньги вряд ли свалятся с неба.

Сбежав от адвокатов, он взял экипаж до клуба и там начал пить. Крис почти никогда не напивался прежде, ему обычно хотелось, чтобы голова оставалась ясной, ведь впереди почти всегда ожидал бой, и конца войне не предвиделось. Но сейчас ему было жизненно необходимо забыть об этих двух последних встречах хотя бы на одну ночь.  
– Оставь бутылку и задвинь меня в угол, когда я свалюсь, – мрачно сказал он официанту, наливая первый стакан.  
Он прикончил бутылку уже на две трети, когда к его столу подошел сын лорда Десая, один из немногих людей, которого Крису сейчас было не тошно видеть. Ануп пожал его плечо и отпил из своего стакана.  
– Я сегодня не лучшая компания, – хриплым голосом предупредил его Крис.  
– Я знаю, потому и пришел, – ответил Ануп, беря графин с бренди и наливая себе новую порцию. – Днем я разговаривал с братом Кэти.  
– Не надо, – Крису показалось, будто кто-то внезапно насыпал ему на открытую рану соль. Он опустил голову, запрещая себе срываться в глухую тоску.  
Ануп грустно вздохнул.  
– Прости, – произнес он. – Мне бы и хотелось не упоминать об этом сейчас, но твои дела не могут ждать, и…  
Ануп внезапно умолк, и Крис взглянул на него исподлобья – Десай никогда не лез за словом в карман.  
– Нет, Ануп. Я ценю это, но я не могу…  
– Я не собираюсь предлагать тебе денег взаймы, – ответил Десай. – Не то чтобы я не стал, просто у меня их нет, не столько, сколько тебе нужно. Но есть способ их найти.  
Крис ошеломленно уставился на него и вдруг рассмеялся:  
– Ануп, ты хоть понимаешь… Мы говорим о двадцати тысячах фунтов, и это только чтобы расплатиться с долгами. Ещё двадцать нужно, чтобы привести поместье в порядок, и оно снова могло приносить доход.  
– Да, именно о таких деньгах я и говорю.  
– Кого мне придется убить? – безучастно спросил Крис.  
– Не убить. Выйти замуж.

***

– Спасибо, это просто чудесно, – сказала миссис Ламберт, беря чашечку чая. – Мне так жаль, что мой сын не смог приехать. Я написала ему три дня назад, когда получила ваше приглашение, но всё, что я знаю – это то, что он где-то в Париже, и один бог знает, когда ему придет в голову вернуться.  
Крису казалось, будто он отделился от собственного тела и парит в воздухе в нескольких дюймах от пола, а вокруг него творится нечто нереальное. Ещё каких-то два месяца назад он был на поле боя в Испании, по колено в грязи, дерьме и крови; четыре дня назад он разговаривал с Кэти в её саду, а сегодня… Встречался с будущей свекровью?  
Он был готов к самому худшему – какому-нибудь прижимистому торговцу, обращающемуся с ним словно с вещью на продажу. Он даже почти хотел худшего. От худшего у него было бы право отказаться. Но миссис Ламберт совсем не была вульгарной. Крис видел, что даже его мать, сказавшая: «Никогда, Крис! Я не позволю тебе сделать это. Я не хочу видеть, как ты жертвуешь всем», – даже она, неожиданно для самой себя, оттаяла и почувствовала симпатию к их гостье.  
И всё же Крису не обойтись без жертв, а приняв это решение, он сможет сократить количество жертв всего лишь до одной. И раз он всё равно не может жениться на Кэти, то не такая уж это и потеря. Так почему бы ему и не выйти за этого американца с его шестьюдесятью тысячами в год и спасти всех? Крис не видел объективных причин сказать «нет» этому браку; таким способом он сможет обеспечить Эллисон и спасти поместье. Всё, что ему надо было сделать для этого – продать себя, а в данный момент, по словам его адвокатов, он стоил примерно девять шиллингов и шесть пенсов.  
– Нью-Йорк – наш дом, но для Адама он слишком провинциален. Он не чувствует там себя счастливым. Ему нужно более изысканное общество, чем то, которое есть в колониях, музыка, искусство и театры. – Миссис Ламберт усмехнулась. – Но как бы там ни было, все деньги в мире не смогут открыть лучших дверей Лондона.  
Больше при матери Криса она и словом не намекнула на всю неловкость сложившейся ситуации, и только когда Крис с миссис Ламберт остались наедине, она поставила чашку и обратилась к нему:  
– Я не в восторге от того, что приходится торопить события, и, разумеется, ни о чем нельзя говорить определенно, пока вы с Адамом не встретитесь, но устройство его брака было моей идеей, и, мне кажется, он не будет против. И всё же, если вы не заинтересованы, пожалуйста, прервите меня.  
– Я буду рад встретиться с Адамом, когда он приедет в Лондон, – это всё, что Крис смог сказать, но, похоже, этого оказалось достаточно. Миссис Ламберт кивнула и, поднимаясь, сказала вошедшей в комнату матери Криса:  
– Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь посетить нас, когда вам будет угодно.

***

– Ты не будешь выходить за полного незнакомца только для того, чтобы у меня было достойное приданое, – громко заявила Эллисон, ворвавшись в гостиную после того, как ей разрешили покинуть её комнату. Крис благоразумно решил запереть сестру перед приездом миссис Ламберт, увидев бунтарский блеск в её глазах. – Ты женишься на Кэти!  
– Я не женюсь на Кэти, – тщательно сдерживая себя, чтобы слова не прозвучали слишком резко, ответил Крис. Мысли о Кэти до сих пор причиняли боль. – Этого уже никогда не случится.  
– Но если ты выйдешь за этого человека, мы снова будем богаты, и ты сможешь жениться на Кэти! – воскликнула Эллисон. – Ты будешь жить в Лондоне, вы будете видеться на приемах. Всё было бы куда хуже, если бы мы были бедными где-нибудь в глуши.  
Тут она замолчала, а потом сказала задумчиво:  
– А может, мне выйти за богатого? Я ни в кого не влюблена. Думаешь, он согласится на меня?  
– Даже не думай, я ни за что не отдам тебя кому попало ради того, чтобы спасти… – Крис остановился, но было уже поздно.  
– Вот видишь, – победно провозгласила Эллисон, – мне, значит, нельзя…  
– Ты – совсем другое дело, – сказал Крис. – Я вовсе не жертвую собой, это мой долг как главы семьи. В таком случае мне не нужно будет продавать поместье и переезжать жить во Францию. Я делаю это не для тебя, Элли, – добавил он, стараясь придать тону как можно большую легкость.  
– Ты отвратительно лжешь, и я тебя ненавижу, и если ты выйдешь за него, я никогда больше не буду с тобой разговаривать! – выкрикнула Эллисон и убежала в свою комнату, громко захлопнув дверь. 

***

Два дня спустя, когда Крис сидел за пианино, подбирая написанную в голове во время затяжного наступления в Португалии песню для Кэти, Эллисон с горящими глазами ворвалась в гостиную и, схватив Криса за руку, выпалила:  
– Я беру свои слова обратно!  
– О чем?  
– Ты должен выйти за него!  
– Кристофер, – промолвила леди ДиоГуарди, изящно входя в комнату вслед за Эллисон. Она всё ещё была одета в пальто, видимо, позабыв отдать его дворецкому.  
– Тебе нельзя выходить за него, я думаю, он сумасшедший!  
– А… – только и смог ответить Крис, вопросительно глядя на Эллисон. Леди ДиоГуарди, будучи крестной матерью его сестры, не изменила своего доброго отношения к их семье и брала Эллисон с собой на частные приемы и ужины, чтобы дать их матери возможность погоревать в уединении, а Эллисон не дать затосковать от одиночества во время положенного периода траура. И всё же Крису не хотелось, чтобы она вмешивалась в его дела. Конечно, в самое ближайшее время люди и без того узнают о его грядущем замужестве и всё же…  
– Мне пришлось ей сказать, иначе она не позволила бы мне заговорить с ним!  
– Мне не стоило разрешать ей разговаривать с ним в любом случае, – воскликнула леди ДиоГуарди. – О чем только думала Пола, приглашая этих людей?  
Эллисон закатил глаза и снова встряхнула руку Криса.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Он замечательный!  
– Разумеется, он ей понравился, – сказала леди ДиоГуарди после того, как мать Криса отправила оживленно планирующую, что она наденет на свадьбу, Эллисон спать. – Он крутился возле нее весь вечер. Они танцевали дважды, и он пригласил бы её снова, если бы я не вмешалась. И, моя дорогая Ким, я огорчу тебя, но она бы согласилась!  
– О, боже! – воскликнула леди Аллен.  
– А после они весь вечер шептались и хихикали, – возмущенно добавила леди ДиоГуарди. – А что до его одежды, – она покачала головой, – то тут лучше вообще промолчать.  
– Значит, он был добр к Эллисон, и у него плохой вкус в одежде, – подвел итог Крис, отходя к камину и помешивая кочергой поленья. Он бы ушел и ещё дальше, лишь бы не слышать их разговор. Крис выйдет замуж в любом случае, так что ему совершенно ни к чему волноваться о предстоящем бракосочетании заранее. – Он не так уж и плох.  
– Бледно-голубой сюртук, – возмущенным тоном продолжила леди ДиоГуарди, – с серебристой тесьмой и бриллиантовыми пуговицами. Я не шучу. А ещё у него был макияж, как у актрисы на сцене.  
– Вы хотели сказать – актера? – поправил её Крис.  
– Я хотела сказать – актрисы, – ответила леди ДиоГуарди и всплеснула руками. – Он выглядел очень странно. – Крис, ты должен был поговорить со мной, прежде чем обдумывать это предложение. Я могла бы представить тебя паре-другой очаровательных молодых людей. У младшего сына маркиза Джиро прекрасные манеры и довольно приличное состояние.  
– К сожалению, приличного состояния будет недостаточно, – промолвил Крис, стараясь не допустить, чтобы в его голос пробралась горечь, но, похоже, мало в этом преуспевший. – Мне нужно неприличное.

***

– А как ты думаешь заводить наследника? – спросил капитан Гоки. – Ты сам собираешься… или он…  
– Крис едва удержался от «не твоего ума дело», и в который раз задался вопросом о том, сколько можно Эллисон торчать в магазине шляпок. Ему нравился Дэнни. Крис, в конце концов, был чертовски рад, что тот со своим артиллерийским полком прикрывал их в битве при Саламанке, но Дэнни обладал таким же тактом, что и его пушка. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что Крис и сам понятия не имел, что он думает на этот счет, и уж точно не собирается обзаводиться наследником в ближайшее время. Его ужасала сама мысль о том, чтобы лечь на брачное ложе не с Кэти, а с полным незнакомцем; не хватало добавлять сюда ещё и ребенка. Если он устроит будущее Эллисон, ему совершенно наплевать, кто унаследует поместье после него. У него был какой-то кузен с отцовской стороны, который может забирать всё.  
– Какая отличная пара жеребцов, – перевел разговор Крис, но этого было достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Дэнни от затронутой темы.  
– Будут похуже, чем вон те, – сказал Гоки, глядя в другой конец парка, где грациозно скакали две запряженные в экипаж вороные лошади с белыми «чулками» на ногах. – Карета зато…  
Высоко посаженный фаэтон был выкрашен блестящим черным лаком и покрыт золотым рисунком. Обода колес тоже были золотыми, а человек, держащий поводья, был одет в подходящий черный с золотистым сюртук и цилиндр с огромных размеров позолоченным пером, развевающимся по ветру. Оно едва не оторвалось, когда возница вдруг подстегнул лошадей, и они резво припустили, заставляя испуганно отшатываться идущих по дороге людей. Одной рукой придерживая вожжи, а второй – шляпу, возница едва не заехал на тротуар, когда разворачивался в конце парка.  
– Он сумасшедший, – неодобрительно произнес Дэнни.  
– Кто? – спросила Эллисон, в этот самый момент вышедшая из магазина без единой покупки в руках. Она по-прежнему продолжала настаивать, что ей ничего не нужно, но всё же не могла удержаться от соблазна зайти в магазины. Как будто какая-то шляпка могла их разорить!  
– О, боже! Адам! – закричала она на всю улицу и замахала рукой. Крис поморщился, заметив осуждающие взгляды прохожих.  
Человек, управляющий фаэтоном, поглядел в их сторону, просиял улыбкой и, с не меньшим, чем у Эллисон энтузиазмом, тоже замахал рукой. Он ловко пересек аллею и остановился прямо перед ними. Наклонившись с сиденья, он поцеловал руку Эллисон.  
– Как ты, красавица? – произнес он. Ходишь по магазинам? Нашла что-нибудь потрясающее?  
Крис, глядя на это, от неожиданности не смог проронить ни слова. Дэнни, судя по его виду, был огорошен ничуть не меньше. Какого черта! Этот человек думает, что может заговорить с его сестрой вот так просто? Не говоря уже о том, что они стоят посередине улицы!  
– Прошу прощения, – начал уже ледяным тоном говорить Крис, как Эллисон вдруг стукнула его по руке.  
– Крис, – с осуждением в голосе зашептала она, – это Адам. Адам Ламберт. Она снова заулыбалась, повернувшись к Адаму:  
– Адам, это – мой брат Кристофер. Он такой чурбан не всё время, а только тогда, когда дело касается меня.  
– О, – выдохнул Крис и взглянул вверх, на Адама. Адам был высок, с голубыми, подведенными черным колем глазами и копной черных волос, торчащих из–под цилиндра. Он был одет в самый странный сюртук из всех, какие когда–либо видел Крис. Адам улыбался, разглядывая Криса сверху с искренним, граничащим с непристойным, чувственным интересом, и Крис почувствовал, как к его щекам прилила кровь.  
– Какие у тебя лошади! – с жаром воскликнула Эллисон, потянувшись рукой к их мордам, чтобы потрепать по носу. Они зафыркали и закивали головами, красуясь.  
– Вас подвезти? – спросил Ламберт, и прежде чем Крис смог вымолвить хоть слово, Эллисон уже протянула Адаму руку. Он склонился вниз, перекинул вожжи в одну руку, а другой подхватил Эллисон за талию и поднял её на сиденье.  
– Эллисон, – процедил Крис сквозь зубы. Черт возьми, совсем недалеко от них в одной из карет сидела леди Джерси и наблюдала за происходящим с явным интересом.  
Адам лишь недоуменно моргнул, глядя на Криса.  
– Я не должен был подсаживать её? Мне так жаль, я никак не могу запомнить все эти правила.  
– Крис, не глупи, – недовольно протянула Эллисон. Залазь к нам! Дэнни, ты ведь совсем не против, правда?  
Дэнни в ответ на это мог сделать только одно. Со словами «Как пожелаете, мисс Аллен» он чуть приподнял краешек шляпы, кинув при этом Крису многозначительный взгляд, и удалился.  
Адам за спиной Эллисон протянул ему руку.  
– Не ударься о переднее колесо, – предостерёг он Криса.  
Крис забрался наверх, втиснулся на сиденье рядом с Эллисон, и Ламберт тронул поводья.  
– Как тебе лошади? – спросил Адам, лихо взмахнув хлыстом, когда они проносились мимо лоточника, торгующего закусками. – Я купил их только сегодня утром, но они совершенно великолепны.  
– Они потрясающие, – воскликнула Эллисон. И я в восторге от сюртука. Где ты его достал?  
– Мне его сшили в Париже! – воскликнул Адам. – Я там встретил отличного портного. Он шил сюртуки для Наполеона!  
– Это не лучшая реклама, – решил заметить Крис.  
– Ну, в последнее время, конечно, нет, – ответил Ламберт. – Но признайся, тебе ведь понравился тот его красный сюртук, когда он ещё был первым консулом, перед тем как окончательно свихнуться.  
– Э… – только и смог ответить Крис, он никогда особо не обращал внимания на то, во что был одет Наполеон.  
– Ну тот, на картине! – с энтузиазмом добавила Эллисон. – Это был потрясающий сюртук. Говоришь, твой сшил тот же портной?  
– Да! Ты не поверишь, ему пришлось закрыть ателье после того, как Наполеон отрекся от престола, потому что никто не хотел у него ничего шить. Он чинил одежду за считанные пенни – это просто преступление! Теперь он переезжает в Лондон, я подыскиваю ему здесь новое место.  
– Только потому, что вы хотите купить у него ещё сюртуков? – пораженно сказал Крис, вызвав тем самым укоризненный взгляд Эллисон. Он замялся на секунду, но всё же решил переспросить:  
– А нельзя заказывать их из Парижа?  
Крис и сам не понимал, почему его так задела за живое эта тема. Обычно он общался с людьми легко и непринужденно, и если Ламберту захотелось вырядиться, как рождественская ёлка, и разбрасываться деньгами направо и налево, то это его деньги, и он может делать с ними, что захочет.  
И всё же на секунду Крис судорожно сжал обеими руками край сиденья фаэтона.  
– Тогда они не будут идеально сидеть. И кроме того, он здесь станет очень популярен, так что это вложение капитала.  
Адам направил фаэтон за угол, направляясь к Гайд-парку, и слегка притормозил лошадей, оказавшись на узкой улочке.  
– Можно я поведу? – попросила Эллисон.  
Эллисон отлично умела управлять экипажем, но Крис представлял, что может ответить любой человек, предложи ему семнадцатилетняя девчонка взять вожжи от его роскошного фаэтона, поэтому он был не готов к ответу Адама:  
– Конечно!  
– Только тебе лучше пересесть и закрепить вожжи, их здорово дёргает, – добавил он, продевая вожжи через кольцо на козлах и держа их, пока Эллисон перебиралась через него.  
Теперь Ламберт оказался сидящим посередине, и когда Эллисон дернула вожжи, он протянул одну руку вдоль спинки сиденья за спиной Криса, а ногами уперся в подножку. Его ноги в блестящих ботинках и обтягивающих панталонах казались бесконечными. И даже если его бедро неприлично соприкасалось с бедром Криса, он не мог не признать, что Адам красив какой-то особой драматической красотой.  
– Мне немного неловко, – тихо произнес Адам, склонившись ближе к Крису, пока Эллисон с криком «Но!» оживленно взмахивала хлыстом.  
– Да, я… – Крис замялся, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь. «Соберись, черт возьми», – приказал он себе и продолжил:  
– Мы не знали, когда вы вернетесь из Парижа.  
– Я приехал бы быстрее, будь моя мать более внимательна к деталям.  
Крис не сразу понял, что имеет в виду Адам, и только увидев оценивающий взгляд Ламберта, до него, наконец, дошел смысл этой фразы. Он снова вспыхнул – какого черта? Ламберт оценивает его как лошадь на рынке!  
– Нравится, что видишь? – выдавил он.  
– Шутишь? Ты восхитителен! – не заметив настроения Криса, воскликнул Адам. – Я так понимаю, и здесь тоже имеются какие-нибудь правила, запрещающие нам где-нибудь уединиться и немного поцеловаться.  
– Ай! – воскликнул он теперь уже обиженным тоном, когда Эллисон шлепнула его ручкой хлыста по руке и Крис только и мог, что укоризненно посмотреть на нее, всё еще не находя слов после заявления Ламберта.  
– Я не разрешаю тебе позволять лишнее по отношению к моему брату. И держи руки при себе! – возмущенно заявила Эллисон, ещё раз стукнув Адама хлыстом.  
– Мои намерения абсолютно благородны! – воскликнул Адам, но руку со спинки сиденья всё же убрал. – Так лучше?  
– Да. А теперь ты снова возьмешь вожжи, а я сяду рядом с Крисом.  
– Эх, – обиженно протянул Адам, но всё же послушно поменялся местами с Эллисон. – Я, конечно, не должен жаловаться, – продолжил он. – Здесь хоть можно флиртовать. Вы даже не представляете, какие в Нью-Йорке все зажатые.  
– Я бы не сказал, что у нас тоже разрешено много вольностей, – произнес Крис, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как начали замерзать его плечи, после того, как Адам убрал руку.  
– Ну, ты ведь ещё не выпрыгнул из кареты с криками, – провозгласил Адам и жизнерадостно улыбнулся.

***

– Вот видишь! – восторженно заговорила Эллисон, вбегая в гостиную перед самым носом Криса. – Я же говорила! Ну разве он не замечательный? Мама, мы встретили Адама, и он подвез нас до дома!  
– Вот как? – леди Аллен поглядела на Криса с беспокойством. Крис решил сделать вид, что этого не заметил и позвонил, чтобы принесли чай.  
– Ты собираешься нанести ему визит завтра? – снова вмешалась Эллисон. – Мама, это было так мило, Адам просто очарован Крисом, но я не позволила ему ничего лишнего, – самодовольно добавила она.  
– Не то чтобы я нуждался в защите моей добродетели.  
– Он прижимался к тебе!  
– Он сидел рядом со мной в фаэтоне, а не прижимался, – сказал Крис, пытаясь не выказать своего недовольства тем, как быстро Адам завоевал расположение Эллисон.  
– Он прижимался, – продолжала настаивать Эллисон, но, как потом напомнил матери Крис, его сестра даже ещё не выходила в свет, поэтому не стоило верить её суждениям.  
– И ты… ты не передумал насчет всего этого? – леди Аллен понизила голос. – Кристофер, ты же знаешь, я не хочу… Пожалуйста, не надо жертвовать своим счастьем ради денег. Ещё есть время, не торопись, подожди немного.  
Вот только у Криса была масса причин поторопиться. Эти причины поджидали его, лёжа стопками на отцовском столе.  
Счета этим утром принес стряпчий.  
– Я могу отсрочить выплаты на пару недель, – сказал он. – Прошу прощения, что говорю об этом вот так прямо, но вы могли бы и вовсе забыть о них, если сообщите кредиторам об ожидающемся радостном событии.  
Крис молчал, чувствуя как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он и подумать не мог, что однажды ему придётся пойти на такое.  
– Дай мне несколько дней, – попросил он. – Я свяжусь с тобой в конце недели.  
Крис ещё долго сидел в кабинете после того, как ушел Сарвер, глядя на оплывающие воском свечи. Он держал в руках письмо Кэти. Края конверта сильно обтрепались, кое-где на бумаге виднелись следы пепла, а местами даже и крови. У него больше не было сил читать письмо, но ему и не надо было, он знал в нём каждую строку. Этот тоненький лист бумаги был почти незаметен среди окружающей его горы счетов.  
Всё это может быть напрасным, пытался убедить он сам себя. Он не был таким уж ценным призом, и человек с шестьюдесятью тысячами годового дохода вполне мог купить себе титул как-то иначе, а не соглашаться на помолвку с кем-то, кого видел первый раз в жизни. Адаму нет нужды торопиться.  
Вот только, похоже, Ламберт любил скорость, а если учесть, что Адаму он понравился…  
Крис покорно склонил голову: нет, он не пойдет на попятный, и если он собирается продать себя подороже, сделка будет честной.  
Он открыл конверт и взглянул на письмо в последний раз, затем поднес бумагу к пламени свечи и бросил его в камин. Смотреть, как письмо превращается в пепел, было невыносимо больно, и Крис безвольно уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.

***

На следующее утро Крис поехал в арендованный дом Ламбертов. Дворецкий провел его в музыкальную комнату и сказал с едва слышным оттенком сомнения в голосе:  
– Мистер Ламберт скоро спустится.  
Огромные уродливые и, судя по всему, очень дорогие каминные часы зловеще отмеряли время. Спустя десять минут Крису наскучило мерить шагами комнату и он сел за пианино, главным образом, для того, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей и не сбежать. Он по давней привычке продолжал нащупывать в кармане письмо, понимал, что его там нет, и тут же раз за разом ощущал укол в сердце, вспоминая о том, что письма больше нет, и что ему сейчас предстоит сделать.  
Крис заиграл Баха, одновременно думая об Адаме. Ему вовсе не нужен был Крис, судя по горам приглашений, лежащим на большом блюде в холле. Его и без того одолевают десятки охочих до денег претендентов из бедных или не особо знатных семей, зачем ему очередной обедневший граф?  
Вскоре сложная пьеса вытеснила из головы Криса все лишние мысли, оставив лишь одно подспудное желание – чтобы Адам пришел уже и положил конец его мучениям. Ламберт скажет, что он был рад знакомству и польщен вниманием, но…  
– Ты ещё и играешь! – Адам ворвался в комнату с таким видом, будто он только что сделал самое изумительное открытие. Он просиял и взял обе руки Криса в свои, коротко их поцеловав.  
Ладони его были широкими, теплыми, сильными, без единого огрубевшего местечка.  
– Прекрасный инструмент, – сказал Крис, вызволяя руки из захвата Ламберта. – Ты играешь?  
– Ни единой ноты, – жизнерадостно воскликнул Адам. – Я могу только подпеть, когда найду желающего сыграть.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону застекленных створчатых дверей.  
– Могу я завлечь тебя прогулкой по саду? Я знаю там жарко, но нам принесут лед.  
Выйдя на улицу, они присели на скамейке под большим раскидистым дубом, и Крис заново ощутил странное головокружение, приносящее с собой отрешенность от всего происходящего. Он больше не чувствовал аромата буйно цветущих розовых кустов и кисло-сладкого вкуса лимонного льда, что таял у него на языке.  
Скамейка была устлана бархатными подушками, ни один звук с улицы не нарушал тихого шелеста листьев – сад Ламбертов был так похож на сад Кэти, но всё происходящее казалось Крису совершенно нереальным.  
– Моя мать сказала, что ты только что вернулся с фронта, – внезапно начал разговор Ламберт, и Крис вздрогнул от неожиданности. Адам смотрел на него со странной смесью нежности и заботы.  
– Наверное, было тяжело – после победы, когда все празднуют, внезапно быть вызванным домой…  
– Это…непросто, – ответил он, не глядя на Адама. Крис не мог больше добавить ни слова; мысль о том, что он должен был рассказывать всё это Кэти, внезапно сдавила его грудь горячим обручем, и он постарался изгнать её из головы.  
– Я не хочу торопить события, но, с другой стороны, если бы это не было так срочно, ты бы сейчас здесь не сидел, – задумчиво произнес Адам.  
– Нет, нет… – Адам заметил, как изменилось лицо Криса. – Послушай, я не особо хорош в хождении вокруг да около, поэтому я лучше скажу сразу. Ты мне нравишься, и я надеюсь, что ты бы сейчас здесь не сидел, если бы я хоть немного не нравился тебе. Но, как бы там ни было, если мы сделаем это, ты выйдешь не за меня, а за огромную кучу денег, а я, по сути, выйду за Лондон.  
– Тебе не обязательно вступать в брак, чтобы остаться здесь, ты ведь знаешь это, да? – Крису отчаянно хотелось оттянуть то, что произойдет дальше.  
Адам небрежно махнул рукой.  
– Я не хочу сидеть в этом большом доме, не зная, чем себя занять. Я хочу быть частью всего этого. Я хочу ходить на самые изумительные приемы в целом мире, и я хочу устраивать свои собственные. Я хочу видеть новейшие наряды в ту самую минуту, как они появятся в бальных залах. Я хочу иметь возможность разговаривать с теми, кто мне интересен. И я не хочу, чтобы простой выход на улицу становился для меня жутким ребусом. Прямо сейчас я понятия не имею, с кем я могу хотя бы поздороваться, не нанеся при этом оскорбления одним своим приближением, и кто здоровается со мной только лишь потому, что я богат.  
– Мне казалось, ты считал, что здесь все не такие чопорные, как в Нью–Йорке, – сказал Крис.  
– Так и есть. Там мне не приходилось задумываться, я наносил всем смертельную обиду одним лишь фактом появления на улице в сюртуке, который не был коричневого цвета. Коричневого, как грязь!  
Эти слова он произнес таким трагическим тоном, что Крис поневоле рассмеялся. Трудно было не почувствовать симпатию к Ламберту, даже если это противоречило его желанию найти хоть одну причину, чтобы сбежать. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и выдохнул. Он сможет, он должен.  
– Я хочу сказать, что мы совершаем честный обмен, – продолжил Адам. – У нас обоих есть, что предложить.  
– Не знаю, насколько честный. От титула не особо много проку. Да и балы вряд ли такая уж расчудесная вещь.  
– Ты думаешь, я преисполнен радости от того, сколько у меня денег? Не пойми меня превратно, конечно, можно позволить себе разные приятные вещи, но всего за деньги не купишь. И уж точно не купишь положения в обществе. – Адам рассмеялся. – А я хочу, чтобы на мои приемы приходил сам принц-регент!  
– Э… Я не знаком с принцем–регентом, – сказал Крис.  
– Поверь мне, – сказал Адам, – мне надо только просунуть ногу в дверь, а об остальном уж я позабочусь.  
Он улыбнулся Крису, и Крис вдруг обнаружил, что тоже улыбается, глядя на Адама. Тот вдруг слегка прикрыл глаза и, понизив голос, спросил:  
– Ну что, тебе подходит?  
– Полагаю, да…  
– Значит, мы помолвлены? Могу я теперь тебя поцеловать?  
– Что? – обескураженно переспросил Крис. Но Адам, очевидно, принял его предыдущие слова за ответ на все три вопроса, потому что внезапно его руки скользнули в волосы Криса, он запрокинул его голову и поцеловал.  
Крис понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, ему делать. Адам целовал его! Он ощутил сладкий холодный вкус лимонного льда, контрастирующий с теплыми губами Адама. Тот делал что-то невообразимое своим языком, пока они оба не услышали раздосадованный возглас миссис Ламберт:  
– Адам!  
А три недели спустя они были женаты.

***

Крис упал на подушки порядком потрепанного сиденья кареты, всё ещё ошеломленный до сих пор не замолкающими поздравительными криками Эллисон и его друзей.  
– Что ж, это было весело! – сказал Адам, садясь рядом с ним и небрежно закидывая ноги на бархатную обивку сиденья напротив. Туда же он кинул и шляпу, после чего пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, ставя их дыбом. На нём были белые обтягивающие панталоны и белый же сюртук, на фоне которых ярко выделялись черные начищенные ботфорты и шейный платок.  
Крис сглотнул и посмотрел в сторону, притворяясь, что его заинтересовало что-то за окном экипажа, однако, спроси его кто, он не смог бы сказать, ни какая погода за окном, ни по каким улицам они проезжают – он не видел перед собой ничего.  
Каким-то образом реальность этого брака обрушилась на него лишь полчаса назад. Стоя перед священником и раввином и произнося клятвы, он наконец четко осознал, что происходит, голос его дрогнул, и он замолк на мгновение.  
Последние три недели он позволил себе плыть по течению, Адам был словно полноводная бурлящая река, затопившая Криса. То, что он вскоре должен был привязать себя на всю жизнь к совершенному незнакомцу, казалось ему какой-то странной шуткой, однако сейчас, когда всё закончилось, понимание обрушилось на него – помилования не будет.  
Крис был рад, что его траур ещё не закончился, он видел, что Адам жаждет окунуться в новую яркую жизнь, и Эллисон примкнула к нему в этом желании: наименее безумной из её идей была – нанять цирковых наездников. И, будь у него извинение чуть похуже, чем смерть отца, он совершенно точно выходил бы замуж в присутствии оркестра и пяти сотен гостей.  
– Ты точно не против провести медовый месяц в охотничьем домике? – снова спросил он только для того, чтобы между ними не висело молчание. Он предлагал сперва Париж или Венецию – последние бои там отгремели уже давно – и ожидал, что Адам с восторгом примет эту идею, однако тот сказал, что ему хотелось бы поехать в более тихое место.  
Охотничий домик был закрыт почти десять лет назад ещё отцом Криса, но было нетрудно послать туда нескольких слуг, чтобы привести его в порядок. Дела Криса шли так, словно он и не начинал распродавать имущество. Крис не знал, как это смог устроить Сарвер, но едва только высохли чернила на брачном контракте, как счета с их чудовищными цифрами волшебным образом перестали быть проблемой. Крис пытался было поговорить об этом с Адамом, но тот лишь отмахнулся со словами: «Не бери в голову», и даже попытался тайком от Криса завести личный счет для Эллисон, несмотря на то, что это было совсем уж неприлично.  
– Не вижу, что тут такого, – возмутился тогда Адам, – в конце концов, она станет и моей сестрой тоже.  
– Пока что она не твоя сестра, – воспротивился Крис, – и брак у тебя не с ней. Правда, если бы Адам не демонстрировал так явно, что с женщинами у него возможна только дружба, Крис сам бы напомнил Эллисон о её предложении поменяться с ним местами, ведь всего после какой-то недели знакомства Адам с Эллисон были не разлей вода.  
– Но я хочу, чтобы у неё было приданое! – воскликнул Адам. – Самые лучшие женихи Лондона должны выстраиваться к ней в очередь.  
– Да, но если ты отпишешь ей пятьдесят тысяч фунтов, то в очередь встанут и не самые лучшие. А ещё туда пристроятся бандиты, которые захотят похитить её. Так что нет.  
И хотя Адам тогда затих, его взгляд говорил Крису о том, что они еще вернутся к этой теме. Но Крис привык радоваться любой победе. Правда, теперь, когда он был избавлен от необходимости ехать в свадебное путешествие в Европу, трясясь в карете по пути к охотничьему домику, Крис мучительно думал, о чем бы им поговорить. Без Эллисон, с её нескончаемой болтовней, или их матерью, со светскими разговорами, рядом, Крис никак не мог подобрать интересующую их обоих тему.  
– Еще не поздно поехать в Париж, – начал он, – мы не так далеко отъехали.  
– Мы можем поехать в Париж весной, – ответил Адам. – На наш медовый месяц у меня есть планы получше.  
– Например? – поинтересовался Крис, разглядывая раскинувшегося на сиденье кареты Адама. Тот поднял голову и легко улыбнулся, прикусывая нижнюю губу, словно в предвкушении. Внезапно он наклонился вперёд и поймал губы Криса своими. Долгий и чувственный поцелуй совсем не походил на то скромное прикосновение губ, которым они обменялись в церкви. Дыхание Адама коснулось щеки Криса, когда он отстранился, и Крис вдруг понял, что сидит, вцепившись в сиденье и тяжело дыша. По его телу прокатывались, сменяя друг друга, волны то жаркой, то ледяной дрожи. Он притянул Адама за шею и чуть ли не яростно поцеловал его в ответ. Крис не мог устоять перед желанием, и оттого казалось, будто он сейчас предает сам себя. Он не должен был испытывать влечение, вдыхая теплый, слегка солоноватый аромат кожи Адама, а его руки не должны сейчас распускать шнуровку на затейливо расшитом кружевами жилете.  
– О! – удивленно произнес Адам, мгновенно переключая внимание на шею Криса. Его губы легко скользили по коже, и Крис не удержался. Он опрокинул Адама на сиденье, срывая с себя шейный платок и стараясь не смотреть в его смеющиеся, затуманенные страстью глаза.  
Они оба были до неприличия растрепаны, когда карета затормозила у охотничьего домика. Дыхание Криса сбилось, и он и сам не мог сказать, в какой момент его губы занемели от поцелуев.  
– О, господи! – воскликнул Адам, разглядывая из-за шторки кареты подъездную дорожку. – Они нас поджидают! Крис, все твои слуги выстроились у входа.  
– Вот как? – рассеянно откликнулся Крис, не особенно вслушиваясь в слова Адама, пока пытался оторваться от него и привести себя в порядок. Он чувствовал себя так, словно карета, в которой они ехали, перевернулась.  
– Мы ужасно выглядим!  
Адам подпихнул Криса в угол, одернул его жилет и принялся застегивать на нем пуговицы.  
– Это безнадежно, – добавил он, пытаясь завязать шейный платок и каким-то необъяснимым образом всё-таки в этом преуспевая. На свой он совершенно махнул рукой, просто обмотав его вокруг воротника рубашки и запихнув концы под камзол.  
– Я буду стараться, – автоматически произнес Крис, не отрывая глаз от раскрасневшихся губ Адама.  
– Давай разберемся с этим побыстрее и будем надеяться, что моего камзола будет достаточно, чтобы отвлечь их от чересчур пристального разглядывания.  
Адам легко выпрыгнул из кареты, как только лакей открыл дверь, и протянул руку Крису.  
Камзол действительно привлекал внимание, как и сам Адам. Большинство слуг приехали из Конвей-парк и никогда не видели супруга хозяина прежде. Время от времени косясь на Криса, они смотрели на Адама во все глаза, и пока они кланялись, Крис заметил на их лицах сочувствующее выражение. Он знал, что они сейчас представляют на месте Адама Кэти, и ему пришлось с силой сжать челюсти, чтобы не вздрогнуть под напором жалеющих взглядов.  
Уже в своей комнате Крис устало провел рукой по лицу. Его камердинер приготовил вечерний костюм и разобрал багаж. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из соседней комнаты, вещи Адама требовали несколько больших усилий.  
– Если позволите, милорд, – беззвучно подошедший Орланд помог ему надеть вечерний сюртук и повязал галстук, после чего Крис отослал его вниз. Через полчаса появился и Адам, чей костюм сделал бы ему честь даже при дворе в Сент-Джеймсе. А затейливо повязанный галстук из бирюзового шелка, видимо, и стал причиной его задержки.  
Крис мало что запомнил об ужине: Адам умело заполнял тишину, и он только надеялся, что вступал в разговор достаточно для того, чтобы не казаться невежливым. Внутри него по-прежнему бушевали чувства, пережитые за те несколько часов в карете. Мысли против его воли постоянно возвращались к тому, что скоро, теперь уже действительно совсем скоро, они…  
После второй перемены блюд Адам вдруг опустил бокал с вином на стол.  
– Так, ладно, разговор у нас не ладится. – Он встал и с улыбкой протянул руку Крису. – Пойдем наверх.  
– Если… – промямлил Крис. – Ты…  
«Уверен?» – вертелось в его голове, но спрашивать об этом казалось глупым. Не было никакого смысла оттягивать неизбежное, поэтому он взял Адама за руку и пошел за ним по лестнице к своей комнате.  
Крис и сам не был уверен. Там, в армии, его сослуживцы шутили, что в решающий момент всю инициативу он отдаст в руки Кэти.  
– Когда придет время, уверен, мы справимся, – отмахивался он, радуясь тому, что и в этом вопросе он может доверять Кэти. Ему и в голову не приходило, что он женится на ком-то, кто уже подарил себя другому, ещё до него. Однако сейчас это не имело значения, на самом деле оно даже шло на пользу – мысль о том, что руки Адама обнимали кого-то другого, охлаждало желание почувствовать их на себе.  
– Значит, ты… раньше… – произнёс Крис, вешая сюртук на спинку стула и распуская галстук.  
– Вообще-то, я думал, что дело стоит того, чтобы подождать. – Он выглядел так, словно хотел извиниться за это перед Крисом. – Я захватил книги?  
– Что? – Крис даже сперва и не понял. Адам что, хочет почитать с ним в постели?  
– С картинками, – очень вовремя намекнул Адам, и Крис сам не заметил, как повысил голос:  
– Об этом есть книги?  
Книги об этом действительно были, а ещё у Адама была тетрадь с заметками, сделанными разными почерками. Крис не стал спрашивать, где Адам её взял – есть вещи, которые лучше не знать. По той же самой причине он не хотел знать, откуда Адам раздобыл содержимое небольшой резной шкатулки, которую он вытащил из своих сундуков.  
– Это для…? – Крис не мог поверить своим глазам.  
Адам задумчиво покрутил массивную деревянную штуковину в руках.  
– Лучше мы прибережем это на то время, когда у нас будет побольше опыта, – решил он и убрал подозрительный предмет обратно в шкатулку.  
– Знаешь, может, мы просто начнем и посмотрим, как пойдет? – поторопился сказать Крис, пока Адам не вытащил ещё что-нибудь столь же непонятное.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – отозвался он и нагнулся, чтобы поставить шкатулку на пол. Забравшись на кровать, он склонился над Крисом, устроившись между его бедер.  
– Хочешь начать первым? – с надеждой в голосе спросил он.  
– Как тебе удобнее, – ответил Крис, желая только одного – чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.  
– Что ж, – произнес Адам и поцеловал шею Криса, а затем и его ключицу, постепенно спускаясь вниз и с любопытством прикусывая сосок, отчего Криса подбросило на матрасе. Тяжело дыша, он схватился за плечи Адама, который теперь уже целовал грудь Криса, как раз над тем местом, где остался шрам от вспоровшего грудь французского штыка. Адам поцеловал шрам и спустился ещё ниже.  
Крис весь дрожал.  
– О, – задушенно произнес он, когда Адам обхватил рукой его…  
Крис очень старался не стонать, пока Адам, задумчиво хмыкая, потирал подушечкой большого пальца головку. Внезапно он наклонил голову и лизнул! Криса снова выгнуло дугой, и он зацепил членом нос Адама. Тот запрокинул голову и засмеялся.  
– Не смешно, – в отчаянии прошептал Крис, и тут же забыл о всех своих недовольствах, когда Адам снова склонился над ним, теперь уже крепко прижимая его бедра к матрасу и обхватывая член горячим ртом. Он попытался проскользить губами ниже, к основанию, нежно и осторожно, едва цепляя зубами венки, и Крис вцепился ладонями в простынь, борясь с собой, чтобы не вскинуть бедра навстречу.  
– Я пока не могу понять, как не подавиться, – произнес Адам, вынимая член Криса изо рта и проведя напоследок губами по головке. И от этого легкого прикосновения Крис внезапно кончил. Брызги семени разлетелись по всему его животу, заодно попав и на щеку и волосы Адама.  
– Черт, – в ужасе воскликнул Крис и попытался приподняться, но Адам придержал его рукой. Глаза Адама приобрели удивительное выражение – смесь восхищения и желания. Он толкнул Криса на постель и придерживал его рукой всё то время, пока слизывал с его кожи капли семени.  
– О! – снова задушенно произнес Крис, пытаясь удержать в который уже раз пытающиеся вскинуться бедра.  
– Крис, – выдохнул Адам, целуя напоследок внутреннюю сторону бёдер Криса и разводя их шире. Он протянул руку и слепо попытался нашарить коробочку, в которой лежал чистый белый жир. Крис видел, как Адам доставал её ранее. Он дотянулся до неё трясущейся рукой и передал Адаму. Вместе они сумели снять крышку и, зачерпнув немного пальцами, Адам потер жир в ладонях, чтобы разогреть.  
– Адам, – задохнулся Крис, почувствов, как пальцы Адама входят в него. Было немного больно, но ничего особо страшного. Рот Адама, снова захвативший в плен его член, отвлекал его, заставляя чувствовать желание в десять раз интенсивнее прежнего.  
Адам поднял голову и, взволнованно спросил:  
– Ты… Тебе не больно? Так странно, ты так сжимаешь мои…  
– Нет, – быстро ответил Крис. – Нет, просто… Просто сделай это.  
Потому что если Адам продолжит тянуть, Крис не выдержит, он начнет умолять, а ему нельзя. Нельзя.  
– Ладно, – Адам приподнялся и устроился между бедер Криса, смазывая и себя тоже. – Ладно.  
Крис осознавал происходящее как будто издалека, глядя на нависающий над ним полог и пытаясь не загадывать вперед, дальше этого самого момента, позволяя каждой новой минуте медленно перетекать в другую, пока Адам там…  
– О, – с чувством выдохнул он, когда его мышцы наконец подались, и Адам вошел в него быстрым и плавным движением. Слышно было, как он напряженно дышит, глотая воздух крошечными отчаянными глотками. Адам остановился на полпути, глаза его были закрыты. Крис заметил, как капелька пота стекла по его горлу, и ему вдруг захотелось попробовать её на вкус. Он хотел этого, хотел провести языком по коже и узнать её вкус, он даже дернулся навстречу Адаму и тут же почувствовал, как тот вошел глубже. Крис откинулся на спину, и Адам, застонав, сжал его бедра ещё крепче и вошел до конца, прижимая своё тело к телу Криса ещё ближе. Его лицо было теперь совсем рядом, и Крис, положил руку ему на шею и притянул к себе. Он чувствовал соль на губах Адама и то, с какой жадностью начали двигаться его бедра, а ещё он чувствовал, что он падает вниз, всё глубже и глубже.  
***

Всю свою жизнь Крис делал то, что должно. Согласившись на брак, он вполне представлял, какой будет его жизнь после свадьбы: он займется восстановлением поместья и прочими делами семьи, пока Адам будет разъезжать по Лондону и устраивать приёмы. Конечно, время от времени придется исполнять и супружеский долг, после чего должен появиться наследник. И всё же он предполагал, что за всеми этими делами они с Адамом будут пересекаться лишь изредка. В его предположениях будущая жизнь казалась тоскливой и едва терпимой, но он должен был пойти на это, потому что у него есть обязательства.  
Вместо этого, спустя три дня после свадьбы, лёжа в постели, он слушал, как Адам за стенкой напевает Auprès de ma blond. Выйдя из туалетной комнаты, Адам упал на кровать рядом с Крисом. В одной руке он держал спелое яблоко, а в другой – картинку непристойного содержания.  
– Давай в следующий раз попробуем это, – предложил он.  
– А может, мы уже встанем? – взмолился Крис, потому что часы в комнате показывали час дня, а они не выбирались из постели со времени вчерашнего пятичасового чая. – Мы могли бы прогуляться, день, наверное, чудесный.  
Крис понятия не имел, какой на самом деле день – полог кровати они с тех пор так и не поднимали.  
Адам был не против – прогулка на лошадях казалась отличной идей. Ровно до тех пор, пока они не выехали на луг позади дома, и Крис не пришпорил лошадь. Через мгновение они с Адамом остановили лошадей и переглянулись с одинаковыми выражениями на лицах.  
– Э… Может, мы лучше возьмем их под уздцы?  
– Да, – полузадушенно отозвался Крис.  
Они спрыгнули на землю и поморщились. Бросив взгляд друг на друга, Адам с Крисом рассмеялись.  
– Думаешь, поэтому женщины ездят в дамских седлах? – рассмеявшись, поинтересовался Адам. Он откинул поводья на ветку рядом стоящего дерева, взял лицо Криса в ладони и поцеловал. Крис, тоже смеясь, поцеловал его в ответ. Внезапно он почувствовал, что всё это правильно. Что так и должно быть: он стоит на своей земле рядом с Адамом, и тот, теплый и так славно пахнущий, тоже его. Крис даже и сам не понял, почему его вдруг пронзило острое чувство ярости, то ли по отношению к себе, то ли к Адаму.  
Адам прервал поцелуй и удивленно посмотрел на него. Крис выдавил улыбку:  
– Меня ноги не держат.  
На лице Адама вновь расцвела яркая улыбка, и он хитрым голосом произнес:  
– В таком случае нам придется где-нибудь прилечь.  
Крис не смотрел на него всю дорогу до дома, пытаясь проглотить внезапно всколыхнувшееся негодование. Он не предлагал своей любви при заключении контракта, как, впрочем, и Адам, но сейчас, похоже, Адам считал, что может получить и его сердце в придачу к титулу и месту в постели.  
Эта мысль была несправедливой, и Крис понимал это. Адам честно выполнял условия сделки, даже более чем, и с его стороны было вовсе не странно искать привязанности или хотя бы компании Криса. То, что Крис отказался от Кэти и вышел за Адама, было его осознанным выбором, каким бы вынужденным он ни был. Теперь его долгом было забыть её и почитать Адама как своего мужа.  
Только вот это было трудно, так трудно, особенно после всех недавних событий, разом навалившихся на него. Он любил Кэти, любил очень сильно. Это чувство было искренним, и он хотел иметь право поскорбеть после его утраты, вместо того, чтобы проводить каждую ночь в постели кого-то другого, чувствуя себя лжецом и изменником оттого, что прикосновения Адама, против его воли, заставляли его кровь вскипать.  
Он был куплен и оплачен, но это не делало его вещью, которую Адам мог достать в любой момент и поиграть в своё удовольствие.  
– Он такого же размера? – спросил Адам, окидывая взглядом с холма, на который они взобрались, раскинувшиеся перед ним угодья.  
– Что? – переспросил Крис, вскидывая голову.  
– Конвэй-парк, я имею в виду, – ответил Адам. – Он такой же или больше?  
– Э… – недоуменно протянул Крис. Охотничий домик был просто милым местечком в деревне. Конечно, он мог принять шесть пар и, может быть, ещё пару одиноких гостей, приехавших поохотиться, если они не возражали против распихивания их по углам.  
Крис заметил, что Адам разглядывает его, идя рядом.  
– Он… – Крис пожал плечами.  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что там нет рва, – сказал Адам. – Я могу выдержать что угодно, но не ров!  
– Э… – только и смог ответить Крис.  
– Это ведь не настоящий ров? Не надо опускать мост, чтобы попасть в замок?  
– Нет.  
– Вот и хорошо. Не пугай меня.  
– Он на самом деле не вокруг дома, – добавил Крис. – Он вокруг руин старого…  
– О, господи! – вскричал Адам, и Крис не мог не засмеяться. Он не мог понять, что именно во рвах повергало Адама в ужас, но выражение его лица было забавным. Ему вдруг захотелось увидеть лицо Адама, когда тот впервые взглянет на Конвей-парк, и смех тут же застрял у него в горле, как будто его и не было. Ещё совсем недавно он собирался привезти туда в качестве хозяйки Кэти.  
– Мы поедем туда после медового месяца? – спросил Адам.  
Крис напрягся: так и следовало поступить, представить Адама прислуге и арендаторам, показать ему дом и все владения.  
– Если ты не возражаешь, я предпочел бы вернуться в Лондон, – сказал он, стараясь контролировать свой голос. – Матери сейчас тяжело быть одной. И, я знаю, она волнуется, как бы Эллисон не попала в беду в большом городе. А ещё тебя необходимо представить в Сент-Джеймсе.  
– Конечно, я не возражаю, – ответил Адам. – Мне потребуется как минимум месяц, чтобы пошить одежду, в которой можно показаться при дворе. Но разве мы можем всё это делать, пока не закончился твой траур?  
– К тому времени мы уже снимем черные перчатки, – сказал Крис, злясь на самого себя за эту ложь. Адам спас Конвей-парк от продажи с аукциона и имел больше прав находиться там, чем кто-либо. И всё же Крис ничего не мог с собой поделать, он не хотел везти Адама туда так скоро. Представление ко двору займёт несколько месяцев – после этого им поступят приглашения, которые необходимо будет принять и после вернуть любезность, послав приглашения в свой дом. А там уже и начнётся Сезон. Потом, когда погода станет более подходящей, возможно, Адам захочет попутешествовать…  
Крису надо всего лишь несколько месяцев, чтобы научиться прекратить думать о том, что он потерял. Он ведь и не лишал Адама ничего, тот сам хотел поехать в Лондон, и там ему, наверное, и дела не будет до огромного старого поместья.  
«Мне всего лишь надо немного времени», – сказал Крис сам себе, притворяясь, будто эти слова не звучат как всего лишь ещё одно жалкое оправдание.

***

О том, что у каждого решения бывают последствия, Крис запоздало вспомнил через неделю после возвращения в Лондон.  
– Крис, – огорченно обратилась к нему мать, – Я не… Пожалуйста, не думай, что… Никто не может пожелать лучшего зятя, чем Адам, он замечательный. И всё же…  
– Что на этот раз? – обреченно отозвался Крис. Три дня назад он заставил Адама отослать обратно ожерелье из сапфиров и изумрудов стоимостью в тридцать тысяч фунтов, которое он купил Эллисон. Они оба чуть не плакали, а Эллисон ещё и обозвала брата придурком.  
– Я не знаю, как сказать Эллисон, что она не может ехать с ним на маскарад в Воксхолл.  
– Куда?

***

– Но ведь в этом весь смысл! – воскликнул Адам, когда Крис попытался донести до него, причем очень рассудительно, идею, что ни одна воспитанная леди не может посещать маскарады. – Крис, разве ты не видишь, что ей скучно?  
Как раз вот это Крис прекрасно мог понять: Эллисон почувствовала вкус свободы. Она видела царящее вокруг неё веселье, присущее началу столичного Сезона, но, будучи в трауре, не могла принимать в нём участие.  
– И всё же это не значит, что мы должны помогать ей уронить репутацию!  
Адам нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.  
– Вот поэтому-то маскарад – самое подходящее место. Там не будет никаких дуэний, поэтому никто не будет сплетничать.  
– Джентльмены тоже ездят в Воксхолл и сплетничают не меньше.  
– Они не станут сплетничать, если не узнают её. А они не узнают. Её ещё не представили ко двору, так что никто не знает её в лицо.  
– Они узнают тебя, и после этого им даже не придется сильно напрягать воображение.  
– Меня они тоже не узнают, – уверенным голосом заявил Адам.  
Крис с сомнением посмотрел на него, и Адам ответил ему возмущенным подобным недоверием взглядом.  
– Я ведь не собираюсь напялить на себя домино и считать, что я в костюме!  
– Адам, оденься ты хоть арлекином, хоть ежом, люди тебя обязательно узнают. Ответ – нет. Если ты хочешь пойти, я не стану тебя останавливать, но Эллисон останется дома.  
Крис ожидал, что Адам разозлится от таких слов, но с удивлением заметил, как у того загорелись глаза.  
– А если я докажу тебе, что нас никто не узнает, – произнёс он, – ты отпустишь нас и пойдешь с нами?  
– А кто будет определять, узнают ли вас?  
– Ты сам. Я доверяю твоим понятиям о чести. – Он приглашающе приподнял бровь. – И я скажу Эллисон, что это спор, и что если мы проиграем, то твоей вины в этом нет.  
Крис был уверен, что где-то здесь кроется подвох, который он не в силах увидеть, но он так устал от постоянно направленного на него недовольства Эллисон – а запрет на посещение маскарада гарантировал как минимум ещё одну неделю сестринского бойкота – что сдался.  
– Это нечестно, – неуверенным голосом произнёс Крис.  
Адам просиял, наклонился к нему и быстро поцеловал.

***

То, что это – отличное решение, до Криса дошло не сразу. Таким образом все останутся в выигрыше: Эллисон и Адам весело проведут время, готовясь к маскараду, покупая одежду, примеряя парики и накладывая грим, а сам даже не должен был волноваться, что они вообще куда-то пойдут.  
Их подготовка занимала часы, причем Крис давно уже потерял надежду убедить кого-либо из них, что Адаму не пристало находиться в комнате его сестры. В любом случае, если бы он открыто сказал Эллисон «нет», она бы просто сбежала в Воксхолл, а Эллисон на маскараде одна – куда хуже, чем Эллисон на маскараде с Адамом. Спор только окончательно обезопасил ситуацию.  
Сам Крис был благодарен своему трауру: он мог не посещать приёмы, и потому ему не приходилось видеть Кэти. Адам зачастую весь день проводил вне дома: делал покупки, совершал конные прогулки, посещал портных, наносил ответные визиты, заводя огромное количество знакомств. Крис проводил половину дня в своём клубе и возвращался домой поздно. Его брак всё больше походил на тот брак по расчёту, которым он хотел его видеть, каким он мог его выносить. И если Адам и стучал ночью в дверь между их смежными комнатами и в темноте ложился в его постель, то забыть об этом утром, не видя Адама, было гораздо проще.  
И всё же он волновался об Эллисон. Надолго отлучаясь из дома, он слишком часто оставлял её в одиночестве, и не мог не быть благодарным Адаму за то, что тот увлёк её хоть каким-то занятием.  
До тех самых пор, пока, вернувшись домой из клуба в день маскарада, он не застал свою мать в беспокойстве: Адам и Элисон отбыли в неизвестном направлении в компании четырёх чемоданов, оставив после себя записку с просьбой встретиться с ними в гостинице.  
Крис скомкал в кулаке ни в чем не повинный клочок бумаги и вышел из дома, даже не переодевшись в вечерний костюм. В гостинице он взбежал по лестнице и заколотил в дверь нужной комнаты, кипя от злости.  
Дверь открыла леди, которую он никогда не видел прежде, и Крис смущенно замер.  
– Наверное, я ошибся номером, – уже начал извиняться он и вдруг понял, что леди одета в очень необычное платье. Она была похожа на Снежную королеву: меха и белый атлас струились по её фигуре, переходя у шеи в высокий кружевной воротник. Припудренный парик со сверкающей камнями тиарой венчали её голову, а лицо закрывала белая маска-домино.  
– Э… Мой муж и сестра…  
Дама улыбнулась и отошла на пару шагов назад, пропуская Криса в номер. В комнате перед зеркалом стояла Эллисон, похожая в своём костюме пастушки с объемной юбкой на фижмах и парике на одну из придворных дам Версаля. Туфли на массивной платформе добавляли ей добрых четыре дюйма роста.  
– Ха, – сказала она, – мы выиграли!  
– Вовсе нет, – ответил Крис. – Где Адам?  
– Я тоже считаю, что мы выиграли, – произнесла Снежная королева.  
Крис мгновенно развернулся и уставился на весело смеющегося Адама.  
– Ты в платье, – едва смог он выдавить из себя.  
Адам снял маску:  
– Я и для тебя костюм прихватил.

***

Крис стоял, как громом пораженный, глядя на корсет платья Адама, пока тот завязывал на его шее платок каким-то замысловатым узлом. Платье было отделано стриженым белым мехом, веснушки на неприкрытой тканью коже исчезли под слоем пудры, а кружева сверху слегка приоткрывали мягкую ложбинку между… грудями? Крис даже представить не мог, как Адам мог это сделать.  
– Я едва втиснулся, – Адам легко рассмеялся и положил руку Криса на свою талию. Под тканью платья Крис почувствовал жесткую ленту, утягивающую бока. Ну, и немного темно-красных теней для закрепления эффекта.  
– Но что ты сделал с волосами? – произнёс Крис, пытаясь прекратить пялиться, впрочем, безуспешно.  
Адам скривился:  
– Я вырвал их жженым сахаром, ты не представляешь, до чего больно.  
Закончив с шейным платком, он прикрепил его к чёрной рубашке Криса булавкой с ониксом и каким-то дымчатым кристаллом и с улыбкой подал Крису черную бархатную маску-домино.

***

Эллисон подпрыгивала на месте от восторга, пока они ехали на маскарад, а, выходя, так сильно дёрнула Адама за руку, что тот чуть не потерял свой парик. Радостно рассмеявшись, он потянул за собой Криса.  
Адам заранее зарезервировал кабинет в ресторане, располагающийся напротив оркестра, и официанты уже стояли наизготовку с шампанским и холодными закусками.  
Уже через три минуты после прибытия Крис решил, что понятия о чести – это хорошо, но иногда ими всё же стоит пренебречь. Кабинет рядом с ними заполонили с полдюжины молодых денди, курящих сигары и развлекающих своих дам – актрис, как решил Крис. Их щёки горели щедро наведенным румянцем, а груди едва ли не вываливались из вырезов корсетов. Они играли в какую-то карточную игру, выиграв которую, мужчины получали приз – смачный поцелуй пухлых грудей.  
– Не надоело ещё? – мрачно спросил Крис у Эллисон, поглядывающей на игру сквозь резную перегородку.  
– Что? – Эллисон повернулась к Крису. – Они просто решили не перебарщивать с муслином. Не то чтобы я не знала, что у женщин есть грудь.  
– Отлично, спасибо! Мне как раз не хватало ещё одного напоминания о том, какой ужасный из меня брат, – со вздохом сказал Крис. Он уже представлял, что ему скажет мать, когда они вернутся, и отлично знал, что эти слова ему не понравятся.  
– Ты не ужасный брат, ведь ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя сестра была занудой, – с улыбкой сказал Адам, протягивая ему бокал шампанского. После чего, правда, он дал официанту гинею, чтобы тот закрыл стену между кабинетами ширмой.  
Крис лишь обреченно опрокинул в себя шампанское.  
После того как Адам и Эллисон на двоих выпили бутылку шампанского и съели не меньше четырех дюжин маленьких булочек, они принялись разглядывать костюмы других гостей. Большая часть удостоилась нещадной критики, однако одна женщина в платье, сшитом словно из морской пены, и с уложенными в художественном беспорядке золотыми волосами удостоилась их одобрения.  
– Как у Ботичелли, – сказал Адам, посылая женщине воздушный поцелуй.  
– А посмотри на этого! – воскликнула Эллисон, указывая на мужчину в костюме, состоящем из одних только перьев.  
– Это же Папагено! – восхитился Адам. – Из «Волшебной флейты», – добавил он, когда Крис с Эллисон непонимающе переглянулись.  
– О, господи! Неужели вы никогда не слышали об этой опере?  
Адам поставил бокал, глубоко вздохнул и вдруг запел. Крис едва не поперхнулся шампанским – он никогда не слышал прежде, как поёт Адам. Тот пел высоким голосом, и потому Крис решил, что это женская ария. Звенящие ноты взмывали ввысь и падали вниз так легко, будто Адам всего лишь насвистывал мелодию. Люди и раньше останавливались перед их кабинетом, просто чтобы взглянуть на костюмы, теперь же и вовсе собралась небольшая толпа. Крис знал, что это не к добру, и всё же не мог заставить себя прервать пение Адама.  
Когда он умолк, Крис с неудовольствием заметил среди собравшихся двоих офицеров из 95-го оружейного полка. Один из них – капитан Хорхе Нуньес – прокричал:  
– Браво! Спойте нам ещё!  
– Так, ладно, на этот раз нам действительно пора, – произнес Крис, прикрывая лицо рукой. Маска внезапно перестала ему казаться такой уж хорошей защитой, он бы с удовольствием променял её на мешок на голову.  
– Но мы пропустим фейерверк, – запротестовала Эллисон.  
– Пойдём, прогуляемся по саду и потом уедем, – предложил Адам.  
Он протянул руку и взял Криса под локоть, а Эллисон за руку, и они вышли из кабинета в сад. В конце одной из дорожек, освещенной развешенными садовниками фонариками, располагалась танцевальная площадка, на которой мужчины и женщины кружились в вальсе. Глаза Эллисон зажглись, и она умоляюще посмотрела на Криса. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «Чёрта с два», но тут же передумал. Если репутация Эллисон и будет погублена навсегда из-за этого маскарада, причиной станут уж точно не танцы.  
– Хоть раз сделаешь это на людях без разрешения матери, и я отправлю тебя обратно в Конвей, – предупредил он её.  
Крис проводил Адама до кресла у края площадки и вернулся к Эллисон, которая едва не подпрыгивала на месте от радости. Он закружил сестру по площадке, сумев не наступать ей на ноги слишком часто, и оттого почувствовал себя очень довольным.  
– Я скучала по тебе такому, – пожаловалась ему Эллисон. – Думала, ты навсегда останешься холодным и черствым.  
– Прости, Элли, – тихо сказал Крис. – Я просто волновался за тебя.  
– Я не глупая, я не хочу, чтобы меня исключили из списка приглашенных в королевский дворец ещё до того, как меня туда вписали, просто я не в восторге оттого, что меня осуждают только потому, что я слишком шумная.  
– Я понимаю, – произнес Крис, – просто я хочу, чтобы у тебя был выбор.  
– Адам сказал, что когда он… Ох! – Эллисон внезапно умолкла, и Крис уже собрался выпытывать, что такого подозрительного задумал Адам, как она воскликнула:  
– Думаю, нам надо идти спасать его.  
Крис оглянулся. Маркиз Кауэлл в простой черной маске, ничуть не скрывающей его лица, вручил Адаму белую розу, поклонился и пригласил его на танец.  
– Черт побери! – шёпотом ругнулся Крис. К мнению Кауэлла в вопросах поведения в обществе прислушивались даже в королевском дворце. Одно язвительное слово от него, и их хорошая репутация навсегда погублена. Если он поймёт, что под маскарадными масками скрываются Адам и Эллисон, они могут навсегда распрощаться с мыслями об их дебютах.  
– Забираем его и уходим.  
Вот только Адам принял не только розу, но и руку Кауэлла и уже поднимался, чтобы присоединиться к нему на танцевальной площадке. Со стороны это могло даже показаться забавным: Кауэлл с некоторым сомнением поглядел на возвышающегося над ним на добрых шесть дюймов – и это даже не считая парика – Адама. Тот приветливо улыбался, излучая готовность к тому, что сейчас его возьмут под руку и закружат в танце. Крис попытался подобраться к ним поближе, чтобы при случае разбить их пару или хотя бы предупредить Адама.  
Адам смеялся, они вальсировали достаточно далеко, чтобы различить, что ему говорит Кауэлл, но Адаму его слова явно нравились. Крис краем глаза уловил момент, когда маркиз, положив руку на талию Адама, прижал его к себе поближе и что-то зашептал в ухо.  
– Сделай что-нибудь! – прошипела Эллисон.  
– Сделать что? – сквозь зубы процедил Крис в ответ. Если Адам позволял лорду Кауэллу прилюдно лапать себя, то Крису не оставалось большого простора для деятельности.  
Эллисон только закатила глаза и громко, чтобы её было слышно танцующим, заявила:  
– Ах, мне нехорошо! – и упала на руки Крису, потянув его за собой на пол.  
Танцующие пары немедленно сгрудились вокруг них, пока Крис тщетно пытался поднять её безвольное тело с пола.  
– Элли, ну в самом деле! – прошипел он ей, на что она только подмигнула ему, чуть приоткрыв один глаз.  
– О, господи! – воскликнул подбежавший Адам и они вдвоём оттащили Эллисон к скамейке у края площадки. Не обращая внимания на смявшиеся юбки, Адам уселся рядом и принялся обмахивать её веером.  
– Ты в порядке, детка?  
– Со мной всё будет хорошо, – простонала Эллисон умирающим голосом. – Я просто хочу посидеть здесь немного. Дай мне свой веер.  
– Конечно, – Адам принялся рыться в ридикюле, который висел у него на руке. – У меня нет с собой нюхательных солей.  
– Позвольте мне, – лорд Кауэлл протянул бутылочку.  
Крис забрал их и помахал бутылкой под носом сестры.  
– Вот так, сейчас тебе станет лучше.  
– Ух-ты, да, спасибо тебе большое, – её взгляд метал молнии в Криса, и тот радостно улыбнулся.  
Адам махнул рукой с зажатой в ней гинеей одной из официанток, и они тут же обзавелись стаканами с прохладительными напитками и ещё одним веером.  
– Всё отлично, не стойте здесь со мной, а то люди уже обращают на нас внимание. Ада-аа, пойди, потанцуй с ним. – Она толкнула Адама по направлению к Крису.  
– Что? Мы же не можем оставить тебя одну… – растерянно произнес Адам.  
– О! – Выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось, и он развернулся к Кауэллу, протягивая ему нюхательные соли.  
– Благодарю вас, милорд. И за танец тоже.  
Кауэлл задержал руку Адама в своей.  
– Ада, я увижу вас здесь снова? Может быть, завтра?  
Крис едва удержал руки при себе, хотя ему нестерпимо захотелось двинуть лорду по лицу.  
– Я, в конце концов, стою прямо здесь, – подумал он с возмущением.  
– Вам придётся прийти завтра и посмотреть, – игриво произнёс Адам.  
Как только Кауэлл с поклоном удалился, Адам сложил веер, стукнул им Эллисон по руке и прошипел так, чтобы официантки не смогли его расслышать:  
– Вы что, думали, что я не справлюсь с одним флиртующим джентельменом?  
– Ой, – Эллисон принялась баюкать руку. – Если бы он узнал тебя, нам всем пришел бы конец. И вообще, он грубиян.  
– Да он вообще не мой тип! И на случай, если ты не заметила, у меня уже есть гораздо более привлекательный муж.  
– Ну так иди и танцуй с ним, – Эллисон слегка подтолкнула Адама в направлении Криса.  
– Так тебе и надо, тебе остаётся только сидеть и смотреть, как мы танцуем. – Адам улыбнулся и протянул руку Крису.  
Вести Адама в танце было непривычно – ростом Крис был ещё ниже, чем Кауэлл, но всё же, каким-то чудесным образом, это работало. Прохладная рука Адама, затянутая в перчатку, лежала на плече Криса, сам Адам с легкостью следовал за его движениями, и уже через несколько минут они скользили среди других пар.  
– Прости, что Элли испортила ваш танец, – сказал Крис, стараясь не обращать внимания на косточки корсета под своими пальцами. Он даже уже почти не видел платья – это был просто Адам в костюме, и всё-таки… Крис покраснел.  
– Ты ревнуешь? – спросил Адам, и Крису показалось, что он слышит надежду в его голосе.  
– Что ты! Нет!  
Адам склонился к его уху и прошептал:  
– Не знаю, это прозвучало для меня немного ревниво. – И перед тем как отклониться, Адам игриво прикусил ухо Криса.  
Крис едва не сбросил их обоих с края площадки. Адам поддержал его за талию и повлек обратно к остальным танцующим, поведя пару шагов, глаза его при этом игриво блестели под маской. Площадка уже была заполнена людьми, и Крису пришлось прижать Адама к себе поближе. Тяжелые шелковые юбки струились по его ногам с каждым сделанным шагом, Адам раскраснелся, его шея и грудь слегка увлажнились от быстрого танца. Какая-то довольно нетрезвая пара внезапно навалилась на них, отчего Адаму пришлось сильно потянуть Криса на себя, его нога прижалась к юбкам между ног Адама, и Крис почувствовал, как под ними горячо. Глаза Адама были невероятного голубого цвета.  
Крис отшатнулся и потянул за собой Адама из круга танцующих. Взглянув на Эллисон, которая опять принялась разорять столы с закусками, он произнес:  
– Думаю, нам пора поискать место, откуда будет хорошо видно фейерверк. – Слова вышли полузадушенно, как будто голос отказывался ему подчиняться. Схватив салфетку, он вытер вспотевший лоб.  
Официантка направила их в укромный уголок вдали от толпы, откуда хорошо просматривался большой участок неба. Эллисон взобралась на постамент от какой-то статуи и, время от времени восхищенно вскрикивая, наблюдала за фейрверком.  
Адам уселся на скамейку и устало улыбнулся Крису:  
– Я уже стоять не могу. Не понимаю, как женщины носят эти штуки постоянно.  
– Не думаю, что смогу донести тебя до кареты, – с усмешкой ответил Крис.  
Адам преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и запрокинул к нему голову:  
– Вот и умерла романтика.  
Крис уже склонился над ним, как вдруг вспомнил, что Эллисон совсем рядом, но Адам уже потянулся к нему и поймал его губы своими. Они были в помаде и оттого пахли чем-то незнакомым. Шелк и меха под руками Криса тоже ощущались непривычно, и всё же это был Адам и…  
Крис отпрянул, тяжело дыша и оглядываясь по сторонам. К счастью, Эллисон не замечала ничего, кроме фейрверка, и в любую минуту грозилась свалиться с постамента и свернуть себе шею.  
– Ладно, – произнес Адам, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание после поцелуя, – думаю, нам пора.  
– Нуу, – проныла Эллисон, но всё же спрыгнула с постамента. Крис обвил рукой талию Адама, чтобы хоть немного помочь ему дойти до кареты. Тот обмахивал себя веером короткими, сильными движениями, а, зайдя в карету, настежь распахнул окно.  
Крис старательно смотрел в другое окно, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущения бедра Адама, прижавшегося к нему через слои юбок. Эллисон болтала без умолку, радостно рассказывая обо всём, что она видела, но мало-помалу и она затихла и начала клевать носом.  
Крис остановил карету у бокового входа. Прислуга уже спала, и они сумели незаметно пробраться в дом. Адам сбросил свои туфли и понёс спящую Эллисон по черной лестнице. Она даже не шелохнулась, когда они уложили её в постель, и Адам осторожно снял с неё парик.  
Крис тихо прикрыл дверь её комнаты, и они вместе пошли дальше по коридору к комнате Адама. Остановившись у двери, Адам тихо произнёс:  
– Получилось не так уж плохо, да?  
– Да, было весело, но…  
– Ты бы не хотел повторять это слишком часто, – сказал Адам с улыбкой.  
Он всё медлил у двери, словно чего-то ждал, потом снова улыбнулся и со словами «Спокойной ночи» скрылся за дверью.  
Крис вошел в свою комнату. Луна освещала комнату достаточно, чтобы он мог, не зажигая свечу, бросить маску на прикроватный столик. Сюртук был уже, чем те, какие он привык носить, и ему потребовалось чуть больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы снять его. На рукаве он заметил белую шелковую нить, зацепившуюся за черный бархат, и внезапно Криса накрыло воспоминанием о вкусе помады Адама, когда он целовал его губы. Глубоко дыша, он вслушивался в шорохи, раздающиеся из-за смежной с комнатой Адама двери. Вот он сейчас снимает перчатки и украшения, а затем примется расстегивать кружевной воротник. Крис подошел к двери и постучал. После небольшой паузы Адам тихо произнёс:  
– Входи.

***

Они едва не снесли кресло на пути к кровати, целуя друга друга, пока Крис пытался расшнуровать корсет. Адам к тому времени уже снял парик, меховой воротник и перчатки. Волос на его руках тоже не было, и Крис не мог остановиться, гладя мягкую белую кожу. Огромное платье мешало ему быть ближе к Адаму и он принялся яростно бороться с перекрутившимися кружевами.  
– Крис, – задыхаясь произнёс Адам, – забудь о них. Просто…  
Крис опрокинул его на кровать, и Адам откинулся на подушки, пытаясь вдохнуть чуть больше воздуха в своём узком корсете. Крис чувствовал, как его всё больше охватывает жар под взглядом полуприкрытых глаз Адама. Расстегнув застёжку на брюках и выпростав из под них рубашку, он почувствовал, что больше не может ждать. Упав в объятия Адама, он просто задрал все его юбки.  
– О, господи! – Простонал Крис: ноги Адама были также без волос, и под всеми его нижними юбками на нём не было надето ничего. Его член, горячий и твёрдый, уже истекал смазкой. Крис сильно провёл по нему ладонью, и Адам, вздрагивая и тяжело дыша, потянулся за флаконом с маслом. Крис раздвинул его ноги шире, юбки от этого разметались по всей кровати, и погладил бёдра.  
Он проник в Адама, и тот едва слышно зашипел сквозь зубы. Легко оттолкнув руку Криса от своего члена, он прошептал:  
– Подожди, подожди. Не сразу…  
Это было очень вовремя, потому что Крису очень нужны были обе руки, чтобы не упасть на Адама – его всего трясло. Он поцеловал находившуюся рядом с его губами ключицу – мех мягко пощекотал его кожу, затем – подбородок. Начинающая уже пробиваться щетина приятно покалывала кожу, а от запаха духов внезапно закружилась голова. Адам вдруг показался ему каким-то неземным существом. Тяжелая ткань балдахина создавала ощущения, словно они оказались в своём собственном таинственном мире, полном волшебства, и Крис больше не чувствовал вины, не чувствовал злости.  
Позже, когда он, опустошенный и дрожащий, лежал рядом с Адамом, и Адам вошёл в него, Крис потянулся и, обхватив его голову ладонями, поцеловал. Он целовал и целовал Адама, двигаясь вместе с ним, впуская его в себя.

***

Следующим утром за завтраком их посетила миссис Ламберт, чтобы обсудить предстоящие приготовления к представлению ко двору. Через три недели заканчивался траур, и Адаму с Эллисон необходимо было нанести положенные формальные визиты.  
А после этого им предстояли дебюты в высшем свете: череда званых ужинов, раутов и балов. Крис едва смог проглотить кусок тоста, внезапно он представил, каково это будет – видеть Кэти, когда рядом с ним будет стоять не она, а Адам. Каким взглядом она будет смотреть на него?  
Конечно же, она уже знает об их свадьбе, но знать и ощутить на себе жалостливые взгляды сотни присутствующих в зале гостей – это разные вещи.  
– А сразу после, милый, – миссис Ламберт взяла сына за руку, – мне придется уехать.  
– Так быстро? – Огорченно спросил Адам, отложив гренок в сторону.  
– Я скучаю по дому, дорогой, да и твой брат скоро заканчивает школу, я нужна ему. Она улыбнулась Крису, сидящему напротив неё за столом.  
– А тебе уже не так, как прежде.

***

Крису удалось не попасться в яростный вихрь приготовлений. Дюжины примерок и перекраиваний миновали его. Адам постоянно менял своё мнение насчет длины рукавов камзола или кружев на воротнике. Сегодня чулки должны были быть белыми, а завтра – цвета слоновой кости. Конечный результат поразил Криса своей помпезностью: тёмно–синий бархат для камзола и бриджей украшали золотые и серебряные нити вышивки. Шейный платок – водоворот синих и белых кружев, сколотый алмазной булавкой. Почти такое же количество кружев охватывало каждое из его запястий. Завершали образ подведенные тёмно-синим глаза. Адам выглядел великолепно.  
В конце концов, всё оказалось не так уж страшно, через пять минут после того, как Адам под шепот и любопытные взгляды присутствующих отвесил все необходимые поклоны, к нему подошел лорд Кауэлл. Окинув Адама взглядом с ног до головы, он протянул руку.  
– Очаровательно.  
Адам, которого, по-видимому, вообще невозможно было смутить, просиял, пожал руку и сообщил:  
– Рад, что вы одобряете.  
– Возможно, слегка вычурно, но вы умеете это подать.  
Внезапно он нахмурился:  
– Мы с вами не встречались?  
– Не могу представить, где бы это могло случиться, – жизнерадостно ответил Адам, пока Крис стоял рядом ни жив, ни мёртв. Наконец, всё ещё хмурясь, Кауэлл пошел прочь, и Крис немедленно схватил Адама за руку.  
– Нам надо срочно уходить.  
– Да он никогда не поймет, что это были мы, – запротестовал Адам, но всё же позволил Крису потянуть его по направлению к дверям. Крис был всерьёз обеспокоен, Кауэлл спрашивал не просто из любопытства, он что-то заподозрил.  
– Если он догадается, ты и Эллисон… – Крис внезапно остановился. Хуже всего то, что это – его вина. Он знал, что им нельзя было идти на маскарад. Он позволил Адаму и Эллисон соблазнить его развлечениями, а расплачиваться за этот поступок придется им одним.  
– Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком… – спросил его Адам.  
– Нет! – воскликнул Крис. – Ты хоть представляешь, что одно слово Кауэлла способно сделать с тобой? С Эллисон? Она может забыть о приличном замужестве! Да никто с ней даже разговаривать не станет!  
– Но с чего бы ему? Он кажется вполне себе милым человеком.  
К тому времени, когда Крис закончил объяснять, почему лорд Кауэлл не милый, они уже ехали в карете, и Адам согласился пару недель не привлекать к себе ничьего внимания. Скорее всего, – подумал Крис, – причиной тому стало его беспокойство, что у Криса от таких волнений взорвётся голова, но Крису в данных обстоятельствах выбирать не приходилось.  
Следующие несколько дней вместо предполагаемых выездов в ответ на полученные приглашения, посещения карточных вечеринок и частных балов они провели дома, а через три дня Адам и отправившийся с ним Крис проводили его мать обратно в колонии. Адам жизнерадостно махал рукой матери, стоящей на палубе отплывающего корабля, и Крис оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что в карете по дороге домой он вдруг расплакался, укрыв лицо в ладонях.  
– Эй, – пораженно произнес Крис и потянулся обнять его. Адам развернулся на сиденье и прижался к нему.  
– Я могу… Что, если я больше никогда её не увижу? – слёзы душили его, и Крис погладил Адама по волосам.  
– Мы навестим её, – сказал он. – Я тебе обещаю, Адам. Мы отправимся вместе.  
Адам поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Криса, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Он целовал его и целовал, с маниакальной настойчивостью, и вдруг опрокинул Криса на сиденье.  
– О, да! – Задыхаясь повторял Крис, ощущая, как влажные пальцы Адама легко скользят внутри него. Внезапно карета остановилась, и Крис с ужасом осознал, что они приехали домой. Адам едва успел снять с себя измятое пальто и набросить на Криса перед тем, как лакей открыл дверцу и теперь смотрел на них, вытаращив глаза.  
– Мы сами откроем двери, – объявил Адам остолбеневшему юноше. Ему пришлось прикрикнуть «Закрой её», прежде чем лакей ожил и захлопнул дверь.  
– Ну что ж, – обреченно сказал Крис, – ниже падать уже некуда.  
– Что тут такого? Мы женаты, – подбодрил его Адам, и Крис, закрыв лицо руками, беспомощно рассмеялся. Адам снова потянулся поцеловать его, проводя рукой по бедру вверх, и Крис понял, что он готов продолжать начатое, несмотря на то, что все слуги теперь знают, что происходит за закрытыми дверями кареты.  
– Нельзя оставлять лошадей запряженными, – его голос дрогнул, отчего слова вышли слегка визгливыми. Адам издал разочарованный стон.  
– Ну ладно, – вздохнув, сказал он и начал приводить себя в порядок.  
Крис был настолько рад, что в дом он сумел войти, выглядя более-менее прилично – всё равно он больше никогда не сможет взглянуть в глаза никому из прислуги – что позволил Адаму затащить его в ближайшую гостиную, захлопнуть за собой дверь и вбить его в стоящую там оттоманку.  
Крис, почувствовав в себе палец Адама, осторожный, но при этом достаточно нетерпеливый, попытался вяло запротестовать, напоминая о приличиях, но проснувшееся заново желание заставило его позабыть обо всем. Адам целовал его бёдра, скользя пальцами глубже и затем поворачивая их.  
– Адам, – простонал Крис. Его тело, казалось, подчинялось каким-то своим приказам.  
– Крис, дорогой, – отозвался Адам, и сомкнул губы на члене Криса, не прерывая движений рукой. Дыхание Криса перехватило, и он вцепился руками в бархатные подушки. Одна его нога была перекинута через спинку дивана, и ему хорошо было видно, как голова Адама, не переставая, двигалась вверх и вниз. Он вдруг потянулся за рукой Криса и легко потянул её к своим волосам. Язык Адама дразняще прошелся по расщелинке, и Крис зарылся пальцами в густые чёрные пряди, неосознанно нажимая на его голову. Через секунду он устыдился своего собственнического жеста и почти уже отдернул руку, как Адам внезапно издал довольный, урчащий звук и начал работать языком ещё энергичнее.  
– Господи, – бедра Криса вдруг зажили своей собственной жизнью, вбиваясь в рот Адама, но тот ничуть не сопротивлялся этим рваным движениям. Адам был…  
– Адам, ох, Адам! – не в силах сдержаться, громко простонал Крис и кончил в рот Адама. 

***

Оказалось, он зря беспокоился о том, как ему теперь смотреть в глаза слугам, никто из них и сам теперь не поднимал на него глаз. Несколько часов спустя, за ужином, его мать смущенно откашлялась и сдержанно произнесла:  
– Кристофер, мы с Эллисон поедем, поживем в другом доме.  
– Но почему? – голосом полным непонимания воскликнул Адам.  
Крис быстро, пока мать не успела ответить, вклинился в разговор.  
– Что ж, у Адама есть дом, и для планируемых им приёмов, он подойдет лучше.  
Его слова утихомирили уже готовую громко возмутиться Эллисон.  
– Маме не хочется сейчас находиться в доме, всегда полном гостей, – объяснил он ей позже. Такое объяснение удерживало от споров как сестру, так и Адама, особенно когда тот заявил, что в своём доме сумеет устроить гораздо более роскошный бал в честь её дебюта.  
– Ну и в чём же реальная причина нашего переезда? – широко раскинувшись на кровати в комнате Криса, спросил его вечером Адам.  
– Э… – Крис плотнее закрыл дверь в комнату Адама, где камердинер готовил ему костюм на завтра, чтобы тот не подслушал их разговор.  
– О! – на лице Адама появилась понимающая улыбка. – Кристофер, неужели я поставил тебя в неловкое положение?  
Судя по довольному голосу, он ни в чем не раскаивался. Крис попытался было взглядом пристыдить его, но Адам вдруг потянулся всем телом и призывно посмотрел на него.  
– Иди сюда, и я проделаю это ещё раз.  
По позвоночнику Криса внезапно прокатилась жаркая волна, и он, не медля ни секунды, преодолел расстояние между ним и ждущими его объятиями Адама. 

***

Крис уже почти освободился от груза вины за то, что держит Адама и Эллисон взаперти, как через пару дней после переезда на пороге их гостиной возник дворецкий, и, с лёгким поклоном пропуская вошедшего внутрь, объявил:  
– Лорд Кауэлл, милорды.  
Стоявший возле буфета Адам обернулся, и Кауэлл внезапно остановился в дверях.  
– Господи боже, это были вы!  
Крис почувствовал, как его сердце подскочило и застряло где-то в горле. Но Адам, безрассудный Адам, запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.  
– О, сэр! Вы выставляете меня лжецом. Я обещал Крису, что никто меня не узнает. – Он протянул руку, улыбаясь. – Зато теперь я могу поблагодарить вас за танец.  
Кауэлл секунду таращился на него, а потом фыркнул и шагнул вперёд, чтобы пожать руку Адама.  
– Лорд Адам, вы обладаете нахальством армии захватчиков, – объявил он и потребовал, чтобы Адам налил ему вина.  
Через полчаса, за которые он соизволил трижды рассмеяться и принять приглашение на ужин следующим вечером, он наконец ушел.  
– Ну и чего ты так беспокоился? Он совсем не страшный, – заметил Адам.  
Крис упал на диван и прижал подушку к лицу. В спешном порядке были приглашены ещё девять гостей, и шеф-повар приготовил великолепный ужин, даже если при каждой смене подавалось гораздо больше блюд, чем диктовал хороший вкус.  
После того как из столовой гости перебрались в гостиную, Кауэлл громко объявил:  
– А теперь вы споёте для нас.  
Адам в ответ радостно рассмеялся и протянул руку Крису:  
– Сыграешь для меня? – попросил он.  
– Но откуда вы узнали, что лорд Адам так чудесно поёт? – Крис услышал, как леди Уэдли обратилась к Кауэллу. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, довольный созданной вокруг себя атмосферой таинственности. «Вряд ли есть что-то, что нравится Кауэллу больше, чем восхищение окружающих его всезнанием», – подумал про себя Крис.  
Как оказалось, Кауэллу это нравилось настолько, что он рассказал о таланте Адама в высших кругах, и к концу недели он и Крис оказались приглашенными сразу в несколько домов – Адам вошел в моду.  
Полмесяца спустя, когда пришли приглашения из королевского дворца, и Адам с Эллисон в ликующем танце вокруг гостиной разбили вазу и опрокинули кресло, Крис с удивлением понял, что всё, что он сейчас чувствует – радость от их безудержного счастья.  
– Ну ладно, – произнес Адам после того, как они вернулись домой после первого вечера во дворце, во время которого он танцевал с герцогиней Джерсийской и принцессой Эстерхази. – Теперь моя очередь устраивать бал.

***

Если война всё же снова начнётся, я устрою тебя начальником снабжения при герцоге, – произнёс Крис, откладывая в сторону газету с кричащими заголовками о том, что Наполеону удалось бежать. В открытую дверь было видно, как прислуга марширует с коробками в сторону кухни. Крис понятия не имел, как в первую неделю марта можно было раздобыть тысячу апельсинов, но весь дом из-за них пах просто волшебно.  
Адам рассмеялся и поцеловал его. Крис к этому времени научился лишь слегка краснеть, когда Адам у всех на виду притягивал его к себе и целовал до помутнения в глазах. Видимо, не столь строгие манеры Адамы оказались заразны.  
– Нет, нет! Вешайте свободнее! – Адам отпустил Криса и посвятил всё свое внимание новым портьерам, призванным украсить бальную залу.  
Эллисон с матерью вызвались подписать приглашения – почерк у Адама становился совершенно нечитаемым, когда он был взбудоражен предвкушением нового развлечения. Они как раз были за работой, когда Крис заехал навестить их. Возле локтя матери лежал конверт с аккуратно написанным адресом О`Коннелов. Рядом лежало и само приглашение. Мать вопросительно взглянула на него, и Крису потребовалось сделать усилие над собой, чтобы улыбнуться ей в ответ. Всё это время ему удавалось избегать Кэти, если он и видел её, то только издалека. Не было никакого смысла прятаться от неё и дальше. К тому же, это будет выглядеть подозрительно, если они не пригласят О`Коннелов, в конце концов, их семьи всегда были дружны.

***

Весь вечер он готовил себя к этой встрече, готовил так тщательно, что даже когда прием начался, он едва это заметил. Помогало то, что ему некогда было думать о чем-то, кроме встречи гостей, прибывавших нескончаемым потоком, а затем танцев с вереницей девушек, а ещё надо было помнить, что необходимо быть вежливыми с подвыпившими лордами. И когда он наконец увидел её, Кэти кружилась с кем-то в танце. Она танцевала два танца подряд с одним и тем же джентльменом, который после проводил её в обеденную залу. Её мать сидела рядом с матерью Криса, смотрела на них и выглядела при этом очень довольной. Крис ждал, когда в его душе поднимется чувство… ревности? Злости? А может, даже зависти. Но вместо этого он почувствовал облегчение, как будто с его души упал тяжкий груз. И когда пары выстроились для следующего тура танцев, он пригласил Кэти пройтись с ним. Они почти не разговаривали, спускаясь по лестнице, только лишь бросали друг на друга быстрые взгляды, пока Крис не понял, что они оба хотят одного и того же – понять, что их прошлое никого из них больше не тревожит.  
– Ты не хочешь подышать свежим воздухом? – тихо спросил он Кэти. Она улыбнулась, кивнула, и он отпустил её руку, глядя, как она направляется к раскрытым настежь французским окнам. Выждав минуту, он скользнул на балкон вслед за ней. Кэти обернулась и несмело ему улыбнулась. Из зала вновь послышалась музыка, заглушив ровный гул голосов.  
– Так много людей, – тихо произнесла Кэти. – Он… Лорд Адам – отличный хозяин.  
– Да, действительно. – Крис помолчал пару мгновений, затем решился. – Лорд Парбери – отличный танцор.  
Улыбка Кэти стала чуть ярче.  
– Да, – ответила она, и затем добавила, уже мягче, – надеюсь, ты… Не несчастлив.  
– Нет. Уже нет, – услышать эти слова от себя казалось странным, но, произнеся их вслух, он понял, что верит в это. – И совсем скоро я смогу искренне пожелать тебе счастья.  
Какое-то время они стояли молча, а затем Кэти протянула ему руку для поцелуя.  
– Я очень рада, Крис, – сказала она. – Вы идете завтра в оперу?  
– Не думаю, что Адам пропустит это событие, даже если посреди улицы разверзнется потоп, – Крис рассмеялся и протянул Кэти руку, чтобы проводить её обратно в зал. Среди танцоров, кружившихся в кадрили, легко было заметить Адама, его волосы блестели в лучах огней, а на щеках играл почти лихорадочный румянец.  
Крис ещё недолго понаблюдал за ним, а потом повернулся к раскрытому окну. Воздух был всё ещё по-зимнему холоден, и всё же в нём уже можно было ощутить запахи земли и надвигающейся весны. В голове пронеслась мысль, что в ближайшие дни надо назначить встречу с ювелирами – хорошо бы сделать оправу для фамильных бриллиантов, что-то, что подойдёт Адаму. Повсюду ощущался скорый приход весны, и это было замечательное чувство.

***

Крис проснулся слишком рано, учитывая, во сколько он лёг вчера. Не дождавшись конца бала, Крис сдался и отправился спать, Адам же держался стойко и остался развлекать гостей до последнего.  
Сейчас из его комнаты доносились звуки шагов и хлопанья дверками шкафов. Крис встал с постели, позевывая, накинул на себя халат и пошёл к смежной двери, чтобы узнать, что происходит.  
Майлз, камердинер Адама, выглядел запыхавшимся, присматривая за четырьмя спящими на ходу горничными, которые не особо аккуратно паковали три огромных сундука и пять или шесть чемоданов. Ещё один, уже закрытый, сундук несли к выходу два лакея. Полностью одетый Адам посреди этого хаоса подводил глаза, стоя у зеркала.  
– Не уверен, стоит ли мне спрашивать, – приподняв одну бровь, произнес Крис.  
– Я уезжаю в Париж, – не прерывая своего занятия, ответил ему Адам.  
– Что? Прямо сейчас? – ошеломленно спросил Крис. Он подошел ближе к зеркалу, чтобы их разговор не стал достоянием пяти пар ушей. – Что происходит? Что-то случилось?  
Адам нанес последний штрих карандашом и кинул его в несессер, где уже лежали собранными его собратья. Он повернулся, и Крис увидел, что из его прозрачных голубых глазах исчезла привычная улыбка.  
– Ты обладаешь просто невероятной наглостью.  
– Что? – ошеломленно спросил Крис.  
– Я понимаю, – голос Адама был холоден, – что просить тебя быть честным со мной в данных обстоятельствах, было неуместно, но нельзя хотя бы не унижать меня на глазах у всего Лондона? Что это было? Изощренная месть? За то, что я имел смелость считать, что смогу быть частью твоего мира? За то, что я сделал предложение, от которого ты не смог отказаться?  
Крис смотрел на него, ничего не понимая.  
– Адам, – потерянно произнес он, – Я не… Что я… О чем ты говоришь?  
– Её имя Кэти, верно. Я не уверен: всего лишь пара дюжин людей посчитало нужным сообщить мне о ней. Так что, думаю, да, её зовут Кэти. Крис и Кэти – как чудесно звучит.  
Крис на секунду отвёл взгляд, раздосадованный сам на себя, что он мог не подумать об этом, и на Адама – за то, что тот поверил в эти слухи.  
– Адам, я обещаю, что бы тебе ни наговорили, ничего не было, я всего лишь поговорил с ней пять минут.  
– Ничего не было? – Вскипел Адам. – Ты пригласил в мой дом женщину, в которую влюблен, женщину, на которой хотел жениться. И ты решил, что будет правильно, если я сам обо всём догадаюсь, где-то между третьей и четвертой злобной старой кошёлкой, с их показным сочувствием и поздравлениями с тем, что я такой всё понимающий и входящий в положение.  
– Это не… – Крис не мог подобрать слова. – Послушай, мне жаль, что я не догадался, что люди начнут сплетничать и выставлять происходящее в неверном свете. Но они бы сплетничали в любом случае, если бы я не пригласил Кэти, они бы и об этом что-нибудь навыдумывали.  
– Но в таком случае им не пришлось бы вглядываться в моё лицо, чтобы посмотреть, ранят ли меня их слова о том, что мой муж в разгаре нашего первого общего приёма тайком сбегает на балкон, чтобы побыть там со своей возлюбленной.  
– Я просто не хотел разговаривать с ней посреди гостиной. Адам, ну хватит. Тебе не кажется, что принимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу?  
Адам горько рассмеялся.  
– Знаешь, после того, как я узнал, всё встало на свои места. Все эти месяцы я находил оправдания, почему всё было так… – он оборвал себя, и на сердце у Криса похолодело.  
– Тихая свадьба без приглашенных гостей. Медовый месяц, который мы провели в доме твоей матери. Ты не хотел везти меня в Конвей-парк. И ты не хочешь… детей. – Адам отвёл взгляд, словно он не мог больше смотреть на Криса. – Сперва я думал, ты просто строго воспитан… О, господи, каким же я был идиотом!  
Он прижал руку ко рту, и в его глазах блеснули слезы.  
– Адам, это не так. – Крис чувствовал себя беспомощным перед этим полным боли взглядом Адама. – Между мной и мисс О`Коннел действительно что-то было. Но всё закончилось ещё до того, как я тебя встретил.  
– Да неужели? За целую неделю до этого? И только потому, что ты был разорен? Пожалуйста, избавь меня, – взорвался Адам. Он повернулся к столику и начал кидать в несессер оставшиеся там мелочи.  
Крис подошел ближе.  
– Послушай, – тихо произнес он, – мне очень жаль. Я не буду притворяться и говорить, что это не было тяжело, и что мне нужно было время, чтобы… Но это не значит, что ты мне безразличен. Адам…  
Крис понял, что сказал что-то неправильное, едва слова слетели с его губ. Ему казалось, что ещё рано говорить о чем-то большем, по крайней мере, не на следующий день после того, как он попрощался с Кэти, и всё же это чувство росло в нем все последние дни. Пересилив свои сомнения, он произнес:  
– Я люблю тебя. – Он удивился, насколько неловкими показались эти слова даже ему, и он добавил, – действительно люблю.  
Адам, отвернувшись от него, продолжал собираться, и Крис не знал, что ещё ему сказать.  
– Ладно, – сказал он, прикоснувшись к его руке. – Давай съездим в Париж. Несколько дней вместе…  
Адам отдернул руку, изумленно взглянул на него и внезапно преувеличенно громко рассмеялся.  
– Я ухожу от тебя, – произнес он, и Крис не сразу понял смысл его слов. – Мои адвокаты свяжутся с тобой насчет развода.  
– Что? – Крис повысил голос, потому что… Адам выжил из ума?  
Вот только выражение лица Адама говорило о том, что он серьезен, как никогда.  
– Адам, мы не станем… – внезапно Крис вспомнил, что они в комнате не одни, горничные по-прежнему паковали вещи, а у дверей в нерешительности мялись двое лакеев с сундуком.  
– Поставьте сундук на место, – прикрикнул на них Крис. – А вы, – обратился он к горничным, – прекратите укладываться и вон из комнаты!  
– Немедленно отнесите сундук вниз и погрузите его в карету, – повелительным тоном произнес Адам, видя, что лакеи принялись исполнять приказ Криса. На мгновение они застыли, беспомощно переводя взгляд с одного хозяина на другого, а затем подняли сундук и поспешили с ним к выходу. Горничные прошмыгнули вслед за ними и закрыли за собой дверь.  
– Адам, – произнес Крис, лихорадочно пытаясь выбрать самый благоразумный довод из сотни, крутящихся в его голове, чтобы отговорить Адама от того, что он собирался сделать. – Ты не можешь… Пожалуйста!  
– Можешь не волноваться о деньгах по нашему соглашению, – Адам судорожно вздохнул. – Я не буду требовать их назад.  
– Мне плевать на чертовы деньги! – закричал Крис. – После развода тебя ни в одном приличном доме больше не примут.  
– А вот на это теперь плевать мне, так что, как я полагаю, мы избавились от обеих причин, которые заставили нас пойти на этот брак, – Адам горько рассмеялся. – Я знаю, скандал будет чудовищный, но весь высший свет лишь поздравит тебя с тем, что ты наконец освободился от меня, и, я уверен, Кэти обязательно… – он умолк и на мгновение запрокинул голову назад, чтобы удержать в глазах непрошенные слезы.  
– Всё кончено, – сказал Крис. – Мне не нужна Кэти. Адам, я хочу быть только с тобой!  
– А я хочу никогда тебя больше не видеть! – выкрикнул Адам. Одним резким движением он сорвал с пальца обручальное кольцо и бросил его на туалетный столик. Взгляд Криса поневоле проследовал за тонким золотым ободком, выглядящим одиноко и потерянно на пустой поверхности стола.  
Адам повернулся и, не глядя на Криса, вышел из комнаты, минуя наполовину собранный сундук.  
– Нет, – услышал Крис из фойе, – не нужно, я куплю новые вещи в Париже. Мы выезжаем немедленно.

***

Это напоминало Крису то время, когда его ранило. Ты ещё жив, но кровь вытекает из тебя капля за каплей, оставляя ощущение постепенно овладевающего телом холода. Ты слишком слаб, чтобы что-то предпринять, и просто лежишь и думаешь, остановится ли кровь до того, как ты умрёшь, или нет.  
Весь день он потрясенно бродил по притихшему дому. Утренние события вставали перед его глазами, словно ужасный сон. Казалось, с минуты на минуту дверь со стуком распахнется, и Адам, с тремя новыми шляпами и пальто, влетит в комнату, опаздывая на очередной приём, и, довольный, поцелует его в губы.  
Слуги ходили вокруг Криса на цыпочках и провожали его взглядом, когда думали, что он не смотрит – слухи уже успели распространиться по всему дому.  
А ночью Крис никак не мог заснуть, ощущая отсутствие Адама в тишине вокруг него: не было ни звона баночек, ни звуков песни, которую он тихо напевал. Ни острожного стука в смежную дверь. Ни отблеска свечи на его губах, изогнутых в вопросительной улыбке. Адам всегда стучал и всегда ожидал разрешения, прежде чем войти. Когда это началось? Неужели всё это время с их свадьбы Адам чувствовал себя нежеланным? Сколько раз он стучался, но Крис уже спал?  
На следующее утро раздался настойчивый звонок в дверь. Крис к тому времени даже не вставал с постели, так что дворецкий решил не спрашивать, принимает ли он гостей. Спустившись к чаю, он обнаружил несколько карточек на подносе рядом с чашкой чая. Большинства людей, чьи имена были написаны на них, он никогда не видел, но был наслышан о них: замужние леди из высшего света, а также юные дебютантки с их матерями. Крис почти увидел, как Адам, глядя на карточки, радовался бы очередному своему завоеванию. Эта картина так ясно предстала перед его глазами, что он встал из-за стола, не сумев проглотить ни кусочка.  
Он не принимал гостей и сам не выходил из дома два следующих дня. Рано или поздно кто-то из слуг проговорится, и слухи разойдутся по всему городу. И всё же ему казалось, что если он не будет обращать внимания на произошедшее, оно перестанет быть правдой. Он написал, а затем порвал письмо Адаму. Затем написал ещё два и посередине третьего понял, что не знает, куда их слать. Адам мог и вовсе не поехать в Париж или мог, не задерживаясь там, двинуться дальше – в Берлин или Вену. Крис помнил, как Адам мечтал однажды поехать в Венецию и Рим, и в Афины.  
Крис торопливо закончил письмо словами «Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, возвращайся домой» и потянулся к колокольчику. Чем быстрее он отправит письма, тем больше шансов у курьера найти Адама. Прежде чем он успел позвонить, раздался негромкий стук в дверь, и дворецкий нерешительным голосом произнес:  
– Прошу прощения за то, что прерываю вас, сэр…  
Поверенный Адама оказался молодым человеком, остролицым, высоким и худым. Едва переступив порог, он вынул стопку бумаг, но Крис отмахнулся от них.  
– Ничего из этого я подписывать не буду. Где мой муж? Я уверен, вы обязаны мне это сказать.  
– Я бы сказал, милорд, – поверенный положил бумаги на стол, – но всё это он поручил мне сделать до отъезда из города, и теперь я не знаю, где он. Я уверен, вы найдете условия развода очень приемлемыми.  
– Я не согласен на развод, – сказал Крис.  
– Он предполагал, что вы так ответите, – произнес поверенный и на мгновение замялся. В таком случае, он велел мне сказать вам… Мне очень неловко, сэр. В таком случае я должен сказать, что если вы не потребуете у него развода на основании невыполнения обязательств брачного договора, то он обратится в суд с требованием развода на основании измены. Нам тогда придется вызывать в суд эту третью сторону… Он не сказал мне, кто это, – торопливо добавил поверенный, как будто это могло каким-то образом утешить Криса.  
Крис в ужасе смотрел на него. Люди и без того перешептывались про него и Кэти, если её имя назовут в суде, это разрушит её репутацию навсегда.  
– Но для обвинений в измене нет никаких оснований! – вскричал он.  
Поверенный пожал плечами:  
– Думаю, это должен будет решить суд.  
Он подтолкнул чернильницу и перо по направлению к Крису, но Крис будто оцепенел.  
– Милорд, – услышал он слова поверенного, – я понимаю, насколько создавшееся положение неприятно, но я обещаю вам, мы проведем процедуру развода со всевозможной секретностью и как можно быстрее. Всё закончится за несколько недель. Мистер Ламберт…  
– Лорд Адам! – резко перебил его Крис.  
Поверенный кашлянул и покладисто повторил:  
– Лорд Адам дал нам карт-бланш, мы сможем обсудить все ваши требования, не связываясь с ним. Вам требуется лишь подписать бумаги.  
Крис автоматически взял протянутое ему перо.  
– Сперва здесь, – поверенный указал вниз листа. Крис обмакнул перо в чернильницу и поднёс его к черте под текстом. Мгновение спустя он отбросил его в сторону и вышел из комнаты. Несмотря на холод, он направился в сад и сел на скамейку. Он не мог! Он должен был, Кэти была ни в чем не виновата, и всё же он не мог сделать этого. Особенно, не обсудив всё с Адамом. Может быть, этот поверенный сможет передать ему письмо?  
– Крис, – услышал он окрик Эллисон. – Дворецкий не хотел меня впускать! Что тут у вас происходит? Почему вы с Адамом прячетесь от нас уже миллион лет? Ты же не собираешься сделать глупость и записаться в добровольцы, ведь нет? Потому что я в таком случае помогу Адаму связать тебя и запереть в подвале, если таков твой план.  
– Что? – отрешенно спросил Крис, раздумывая, как сказать обо всём Эллисон. – Погоди, какие добровольцы?  
– В армию, – Эллисон с подозрением взглянула на него. – Ты ужасно выглядишь. Что тут происходит?  
– С чего бы мне… Постой, Наполеон победил Нея? Так быстро?  
– О, господи! Так ты ещё не слышал! Ней перешел на сторону Наполеона, говорят, он уже занял Париж.  
– Что? – Крис вскочил и побежал в дом.  
– Крис, – услышал он за спиной крик Эллисон, – что здесь у вас…

***

С каждой милей в сторону побережья новости становились всё хуже и хуже. С собой Крис взял лишь пачку банкнот, несколько соверенов, пистолеты – и больше ничего. К тому времени, как он добрался до Дувра, покупать было уже особо нечего. Город заполонили паникующие беженцы, и с каждой лодкой, а то и плотом, их прибывало всё больше и больше.  
– Зато, – с горечью подумал Крис, – переправа во Францию сейчас стоит всего несколько шиллингов. Лодочник с радостью взялся отвезти его на другой берег – все лодки теперь отправлялись туда пустыми.  
Причалили они уже в темноте. Лодочник вытащил лодку на пустынный берег и пообещал приплыть на это же место через пять дней. Крис мрачно подумал, что если он к тому времени не отыщет Адама, то вряд ли хоть один из них вернется. По крайней мере, без выкупа или чего-то столь же неприятного.  
Дорога была заполнена солдатами, маршировавшими в сторону Парижа, и беженцами, спешившими в противоположную сторону. После того как рассвело, Крис несколько часов пролежал за кустами с краю дороги, затаив дыхание, ожидая, пока пройдут все солдаты. Конечно же, ночью передвигаться было безопаснее, но он не мог ждать. Всё это время он пытался убедить себя, что Адам, скорее всего, услышал новости и давно повернул обратно. Он уже, наверное, в Лондоне, смеётся о чем-то с Эллисон. Вот только Крис знал, что это не так.  
До Парижа он добрался к вечеру второго дня. Весь город бурлил от восторга, люди собирались толпами на улицах, то тут, то там внезапно раздавался хор голосов, поющих «Марсельезу». В этом его шанс, решил Крис. Спрятав пистолеты и саблю под мешковатый плащ, он шагнул в низкий проём двери закусочной. Купив выпивку паре сидевших там посетителей и прикинувшись испанцем, он выяснил, что всех англичан отправили в тюрьму по подозрению в шпионаже, и вскоре их вывезут из города в другие тюрьмы.

***

В лучшем отеле Парижа играла музыка и горели огни. Крис не рискнул заходить внутрь. Спроси он у слуг, здесь ли Адам, они могли выдать его. Он проскользнул в конюшню и нашел там жеребца Адама. Вернее, бывшего жеребца Адама. Большая, бросающаяся в глаза своей статью лошадь от нетерпения била копытом, застоявшись в узком стойле. Золотая лента, которой был переплетен её хвост, почти распустилась. Взяв в руки уздечку, он погладил лошадь по морде, пытаясь унять панику: революционно настроенная толпа очень не любит людей, выглядящих богато и аристократично, совсем как Адам.  
Улица кишела людьми, и Крису удалось, не привлекая к себе внимания, вывести лошадь из конюшни. Он накинул капюшон на голову, не глубоко, чтобы ни у кого не возникло впечатления, что он скрывает лицо, но достаточно для того, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений, что он не похож на обычного конюха. Крис не стал садиться на лошадь или торопиться, идя рядом с ней, он шёл самым обычным шагом, как будто это именно то, что он и должен делать.  
Высокие стены Дворца правосудия становились всё ближе. На соседней улице, с которой хорошо просматривались ворота тюрьмы, Крис нашел тёмный угол, привязал лошадь и стал ждать. Он понимал, что вся эта затея была чистым безумием, и всё же, даже если его поймают, по крайней мере, его запрут вместе с Адамом, и для Криса даже это было лучше неизвестности.  
Наступила ночь, и он ненадолго вздремнул, зная, что в ближайшее время сон станет непозволительной роскошью. Ранним утром ворота отворились, и из них выкатилась теремная повозка, набитая людьми, сгрудившимися внутри тесной клетки. Сердце Криса вздрогнуло, когда он заметил Адама, его голова почти упиралась в верхний угол клетки.  
Было невероятно сложно не кинуться вызволять его прямо сейчас, и всё же Крис дал повозке отъехать подальше, так, что он мог видеть лишь пыль из под её колес. Крис отвязал лошадь и вновь пошел, ведя её под уздцы, до тех пор, пока не достиг границы города, и людей на дороге почти не осталось. Вскочив на лошадь, он приблизился к повозке настолько, чтобы ему было хорошо её видно. Он преследовал повозку весь день, и к вечеру она остановилась у постоялого двора. Крис спешился с лошади у стойл, обтер её и дал сена и воды.  
«Подожди, подожди, подожди», – твердил он себе снова и снова. Лошади был необходим отдых, к тому же, чем темнее было на улице, тем лучше. Может быть, охранники тоже войдут внутрь и оставят повозку без присмотра. Может быть, они выпустят пленников из клетки, позволив им размять ноги.  
В конце концов, охранники, оставив лишь двоих человек охранять повозку, скрылись за дверью постоялого двора. Выпускать пленных они не стали, несмотря на то, что клетка была слишком низкой и тесной. Тюремщики лишь дали им пару чашек воды, со смехом наблюдая за тем, как пленники отнимают их друг у друга. Крис был им за это даже благодарен – у него не возникло угрызений совести, когда он застрелил их. Пленники всполошились и закричали, и Крис поторопился одним быстрым движением сбить замок с клетки. Люди немедленно кинулись врассыпную, стараясь убраться подальше, теперь уже от Криса, а не от охранников, но ему было всё равно, потому что Адам как раз спрыгнул с повозки. На его скуле лиловым пятном выделялся большой синяк, и всё же он был жив и совсем рядом.  
– Как ты… – начал было Адам, но Крис перебил его.  
– Быстрее.  
Они почти уже добежали до лошади, когда охранники, привлеченные шумом, выскочили из дома. Достав пистолеты, они принялись палить во все стороны, стремясь попасть в разбегавшихся пленников. Крис запнулся, внезапно почувствовав острую боль в бедре. Адам оглянулся на него, но Крис подтолкнул его вперед. Задыхаясь, он прокричал:  
– Пригни голову!  
Вскочив на лошадь, Адам протянул руку и почти втянул наверх Криса, усадив его впереди себя. Испуганный жеребец мгновенно сорвался в галоп, как только Адам натянул поводья.  
Рука Адама крепко удерживала Криса за талию, и он, положив свою ладонь поверх неё, позволил себе откинуть кружащуюся из-за потери крови голову назад.  
–Крис, – услышал он встревоженный голос Адама. – Крис…

***

Крис проснулся оттого, что ему захотелось чихнуть, но лежавший рядом Адам немедленно закрыл ему рот рукой, вжимая его в мягкое пыльное сено, на котором они оба лежали. Крис тут же замер, услышав неподалеку французскую речь. Они находились в каком-то сарае, и лучи солнца уже начали пробиваться сквозь щели в стенах. Нога Криса была туго перебинтована, и он немедленно понял чем, когда увидел, что у рубашки Адама отсутствуют рукава. Крис лежал под его сюртуком и смотрел, как солнце, отражаясь в кружащих вокруг пылинках, делает Адама похожим на сверкающее сказочное существо.  
Некоторое время спустя голоса стали удаляться, и Адам прошептал:  
– Ты как?  
Его пальцы потянулись к бедру Криса и замерли там, словно он хотел прикоснуться, но не решался.  
– Нога сильно болит?  
– Мы должны быть в Кале к вечеру понедельника, – прошептал в ответ Крис и начал подниматься. Вряд ли был смысл в том, чтобы рассказывать о том, что его голова кружится, а нога словно горит огнем, и что потребуются некоторые усилия с его стороны для того, чтобы просто встать на ноги. Ему придётся встать, несмотря ни на что.  
– А ещё мы можем сдаться, – предложил Адам, придерживая его рукой.  
– Что?  
– У них есть врачи, – сказал Адам. – Я могу посидеть пару месяцев в тюрьме, если это будет ради того, чтобы ты не умер.  
– Адам, они не станут отправлять меня к врачу. Я британский офицер в штатском за линией фронта. Это делает меня шпионом. Если они меня поймают, меня повесят.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Адам. – Ты с ума сошел! Зачем ты приехал сюда?!  
– Я не знал, что они сделают с тобой.  
– Я спрятал все свои кольца под подкладку! Я бы подкупил охрану, получил комнату с отличным видом и наслаждался французской кухней, пока Наполеон не был бы разбит!  
– Ага, как же, – фыркнул Крис. – С чего ты решил, что французские тюрьмы похожи на курорт?  
– Мне плевать, даже если они запихнут меня в темницу, – возмутился Адам. – Это всё равно лучше, чем повешенный ты!  
У Криса в горле встал ком.  
– Это значит, что ты всё ещё… Что ты меня…  
Адам одарил его грозным взглядом.  
– И ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас?!  
Вдруг Адам замер и повторил уже гораздо мягче:  
– Ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас.  
– Адам, Адам… – Крис пытался подобрать слова, чтобы сказать всё то, что он не сумел сказать прежде, о том отчаянии, которое его охватило, когда Адам ушел, но тот вдруг обхватил своими ладонями его лицо и поцеловал.  
Крис был весь в крови и грязи, вокруг витали запахи сена и лошадиного навоза, нога его горела огнём, и где-то рядом всё ещё бродили французские солдаты, но он ещё никогда в жизни не был так счастлив.  
– Тебе обязательно надо было дождаться момента, когда ты будешь лежать окровавленным на куче соломы, окруженным вражескими солдатами, желающими повесить тебя, чтобы сказать это? – спросил Адам, покрывая его лицо легкими, нежными поцелуями. – Ты мог бы сказать это раньше.  
– Я говорил! – Крис попытался притянуть Адама ещё ближе. – Только ты убежал и захотел развестись со мной.  
– О, господи! – вскинулся Адам, – мы, наверное, уже разведены.  
– Нет, и вовсе не благодаря тебе.  
– Ты не подписал бумаги? – нерешительно переспросил Адам и снова поцеловал Криса.  
– Нет! И ты поедешь со мной домой, и у нас будет десять детей, и мы проведем год в Конвей-парк…  
– Хм, – хмыкнул Адам, – план хороший, но некоторые его детали всё же надо обсудить. А прямо сейчас…

***

Эпилог  
Крис проснулся и приподнял голову с подушки, чтобы взглянуть в окно. На подоконнике пышной шапкой лежал свежевыпавший снег. За окном слышались радостные вопли Эллисон, каким-то чудом она всегда самой первой оказывалась на улице, как только выпадет снег. Он снова зарылся под одеяло и прижался к Адаму. Адам довольно вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза.  
– Спи, он ещё не проснулся – сказал ему Крис, и в ту же секунду услышал негромкое, но настойчивое хныканье.  
– Как же, – ответил Адам.  
– Няня подойдёт? – с надеждой в голосе отозвался Крис.  
Не то чтобы он не был счастлив иметь наследника, но уже больше месяца каждое их утро начиналось с одного и того же.  
Губы Адама изогнулись в заманчивой улыбке.  
– Ага, – сказал он, прижимаясь всем телом к Крису и поглаживая пальцем едва заметный шрам на его бедре. – Думаю, мы можем сегодня остаться в постели подольше.  
Он перекатил Криса на спину, поцеловал его шею, а затем начал спускаться вниз, выцеловывая путь к соску, остановившись у цели, он легонько прикусил его и двинулся с поцелуями дальше, ещё ниже.  
– О! – остановившись на мгновение, сказал Адам. – Ты же ещё не видел, вчера прислали крестильную рубашку!  
– Да? – лениво отозвался Крис. Он не особенно вникал в процесс организации крещения, предоставляя все заботы Адаму.  
Неделю спустя, когда его мать на крестинах бросила на Криса, держащего ребенка в рубашечке, усыпанной блестками, укоризненный взгляд, он пожалел об этом. Но всего на секунду.


End file.
